You Deserve Much Better
by EricBonesVladCurran
Summary: What if Sookie had gone to Eric after the rooftop? What would happen after she comforts him? What if Eric visibly takes Godric's last lessons to heart? Some lemons but mostly plot. Lots of character development, action, and intrigue.
1. Dreams in Which I'm Dying

_A/N: This is a sequel to _Aftermath_, thank you so much for all of your reviews and encouragement! Please note that the _True Blood_ world belongs to Alan Ball and HBO, any new characters belong to me, but I'm mostly just borrowing their toys for a moment. _

* * *

_Eric's POV_

Before I even open my eyes, I can smell her. I slowly open my eyes and her beautiful form comes into focus.

We're lying in a king sized bed covered in satin sheets and she's on her side, facing me. She's still asleep, which is odd since it should be sunset. She's completely nude, which is also odd since I would definitely remember if I'd taken her clothes off. _Maybe she took off her clothes while I was asleep._ I stop thinking about it, because there are far more pressing matters to attend to.

I release her hand and slowly glide my fingertips along the length of her arm, over her shoulder, along her neckline, and to her lips. I press gently and she responds, mewing slightly. I shift my body so that my face is closer to hers and now my lips press upon hers and my tongue slowly enters her mouth. _Why does her mouth taste of blood? _The thought flees my mind as her fingertips caress my face and I open my eyes to see her brown eyes looking intently at me.

She runs her fingertips lightly down my biceps and then begin to trace along my chest and abs. _When did I get naked? Maybe she stripped __**me **__while I was sleeping. _

I move my lips down to her neck, kissing along her pulse line, but I don't bite-I'd rather feed from another place. My downward descent continues slowly and teasingly until I reach the femoral artery in her upper inner thigh. I lick the place I will bite her, and at this point she's crying out for release. My fangs have been out for sometime, and I finally sink them into-.

My eyes flash open. I'm laying in bed alone and I look down to see that I'm fully clothed. I swear I just heard the door shut, I look at the time (3:30) and decide that she must have just left my side. The call to slumber is too strong and I don't have time to think about this before I return to dreamland-and naked Sookie.

_

* * *

_

_Sookie's POV_

Slowly my eyes open, there's dried salt on my face and my eyes are swollen from all the crying. My body feels achy and I feel ten years older. Suddenly it hits me that my face is inches away from Eric Northman's and that I'm lying in bed with him, holding his hand.

_Oh, this isn't good. This isn't good._ A dread of Bill's possessive anger grips me and a pang of guilt strikes, but somehow I manage to still feel the heat of my loins as my body begins to lust after the vampire in bed with me. It's all very confusing and I'm torn between closing my eyes to hide in sleep for a precious few more hours, wishing that this will all go away on its own, and running as fast as I can to be at Bill's side.

I'm still holding Eric's hand.

Reason finally takes hold and I know that going back to sleep right here will only make things worse, so I slowly untangle my fingers from Eric's and slip my hand away. For a moment I swear he stirs, but I push that thought aside. It's daytime and he's sleeping, he's dead to the world.

Inexplicably (from my "Word of the Day" calendar), I am still as quiet as I possibly can be as I roll over to the edge of the bed and push myself up. I look down at my crinkled dress and I'm surprised to find that I still have my shoes on. I stand in front of the mirror in Eric's bedroom and my ponytail waves back and forth as I shake my head at the sorry sight that I see. _Sigh._ I resign myself to what I've heard Jason describe as a "walk of shame" and go back to Bill's hotel room.

After gulping down the cup of coffee I make myself, I slip off my bloody dress in the bathroom, step into a steaming hot shower and begin scrubbing-hoping to scrub away all of Eric's scent so that Bill doesn't get mad and do something stupid. _I'll tell him what happened, but there's no reason to make him unnecessarily angry._ As the warm water pulses over me, I close my eyes and find myself swept up in a daydream.

Eric's tousled golden hair is like a halo as he opens his blue eyes and smiles at me. He lets go of my hand only to place his hand on the small of my back, and he gently nudges me towards him. I comply, happy to have been given the invitation. Now my nose is almost touching his and if Eric breathed, being so close might have been uncomfortable, but as it is, I'm just full of lust-almost vibrating with anticipation. His eyes look into mine-they're so soft, so open, and smiling. He runs his ice cold fingers over my hair and along my cheek. I shiver.

"Thank you." It's all he says as we lie there, completely clothed, staring into one another's eyes, each of us afraid to move because we don't want to lose the moment.

After a long time, I finally draw up my hand to trace the side of his face and I softly say, "I never thought this would happen."

He moves his hand to cover mine and beams, "Since the moment I first saw you, I hoped it would." With that, he leans over that last critical inch and I lift my lips to meet his; it's electric. He's had a thousand years to practice kissing and I can tell. I melt into his body, pulling him close to me, and I find myself wishing there were far less clothes on both of us.

"Sookie!"

Bill's voice rings out and I snap back to the reality of the shower. I open the glass door to find no one is in the bathroom with me. I step out of the shower, being careful not to slip, and don't even bother turning off the water as I peek a look into the bedroom. The alarm clock reads 4:15 and Bill is on the bed, looking as dead as ever. I slump against the bathroom doorway, sigh, and go to turn off the shower-it doesn't seem nearly as inviting and all I want to do is go home.


	2. No Is a Two Letter Word

A/N: _I__ skipped__ the resolution of the Mary Ann storyline__, imagining it was resolved simply and with minimal damage to Sookie's home before Sookie even returned from Dallas.

* * *

_

I must have done a pretty good job cleaning up because when sunset comes and Bill wakes up, he looks at me, smiling. "Sookie," he says my name with such vigor and passion, I know what he wants but I'm just not interested tonight.

"Evenin' Bill," I say smiling down at him-trying to make my smile as un-nervous as possible. "I want to go back to Bon Temps tonight. Sam is probably going crazy at Merlotte's without my help and as nice as it has been to see the bright lights of Dallas, I'm ready to go home."

Bill nods, noticing that at some point during the day I'd packed up our suitcases and that I had them right by the door. "Of course," his Southern gentleman's accent rings crisply, "I will arrange for a flight back to Shreveport tonight."

I nod briskly and smile, but a part of me is screaming, "That's not fast enough!" I want to leave this confusing place right this second. The overwhelming grief from last night has faded and I'm feeling swept up by a torrent of different emotions.

A year ago I'd been Crazy Sookie who no one would touch with a ten foot pole, and now two handsome men are (literally) fighting over me. _I need to get home right away so I can start to think straight._ There's a knock on the door and after Bill calls for the person to enter, Jason walks in. _Jackpot!_ I stand up quickly and turn to Bill, "Actually, I think I'll drive back to Bon Temps with Jason, I want to spend some quality time with him."

The two men in the room look at each other, confused at my sudden need to leave. I hope that given everything that had happened in Dallas, (_With, oh, I don't know. My attempted abduction, being kidnapped and locked up with a traitor, nearly being raped, nearly being killed by that vamp-ho, Lorena, to only then nearly be killed by shrapnel. Being conned by Eric, and then watching Eric show more emotion, depth and love than I'd seen any man display…) _they wouldn't question my sudden urgency.

A wide smile stays plastered to my face as Jason agrees and we leave the hotel room.

* * *

_The next evening__... _

It has been a busy night at Merlotte's. It's a full moon and I'm exhausted as I lock the door to the bar and start walking towards my car. But I stop once I see what's waiting for me by my car: tall, blond and dead.

I look around for his car, but my car is the only one in the lot. "Eric," I sigh while walking to my car, "This is really not a good night to blackmail me into using my curse for your purposes."

I've been trying to forget what happened that morning in the hotel room. It just seems simpler that way. Just pretend that things are the way they've always been. Eric is a self-serving, conniving bastard and I'm in love with Bill Compton.

Unfortunately, simple is not what Eric seems to have in mind tonight.

He steps in front of the driver side door, blocking access to my ride home. I roll my eyes, fold my arms over my chest and glare at him.

"You have something I want." His words are dripping with sex and his eyes are full of the cocky smirk I've come to expect of the Sheriff. A moment of lust envelopes me, but I keep my poker face on.

_Maybe things really are back to normal...I think I'm relieved._ I stand there, tapping my toes impatiently onto the gravel parking lot, "Well, come on then, spit it out." All I want is to climb under my covers and fall fast asleep…or maybe climb in there with company.

Eric looks more than a little disappointed that I don't want to play along, and his eyes drop to the ground before he says, in a far more neutral voice, "Do you still have Godric's shirt?"

I'm a bit taken aback. This is not how I expected seeing Eric for the first time since we slept in the same bed to go. I find myself stuttering back, "Ye-yes I do. Would you like to have it?"

He raises his head to meet my eyes and his eyes are vulnerable as he softly replies, "Yes."

_I'm not going to let him get to me. His puppy dog eyes are not going to win me over. This is Eric, big, bad, manipulative, Eric. _I sigh loudly, shooing him with my arms, "Well, will you get in the car already? I'll drive you to my house-that's where it is."

We both fold ourselves into my car and the silence as I'm driving along the road is unbearable. Finally, he breaks it, "Did you tell Bill about what happened?"

_Okay, silence? Waaaaayyy better. _"Uh… With Godric?" I fall back on the old dumb blond routine, but Eric's not buying it for a second. I keep staring at the road straight ahead, looking out for any deer that might be around-it's a great excuse to not meet his eyes.

His voice drops and is husky as he replies, "With us."

I feel wet as I hear those words roll across his tongue, and the intimacy of what he and I shared hits me like a plow truck all over again. Ever since Dallas, Bill has seemed more and more distant. Even before we left for Dallas, most of his nights seem to be eaten up by some secret project that he refuses to tell me about, but I hadn't seen him since we got back to Bon Temps. At first I'd wondered if he knew, but he'd never said anything about it, and he's not the type to keep quiet when it comes to matters of jealousy.

"No." The word comes out easily enough but the silence that follows it gives me time to reflect on all the implications of that answer.

After a few moments, maybe to think, maybe to give me a chance to babble as I tend to do when I am nervous, he asks, "Why not?"

I blush, and glance over at him nervously before looking back at the road to pull into my driveway, "It didn't seem like anything that he needed to know."

He nods.

"Wait right here, I'll be out with the shirt in a jiffy." And I am. I do my best to not look at him and just hand him Godric's shirt then turn and run back into my house, hoping that he won't notice the tears that are streaming down my face.

* * *

_Eric's POV_

I smell the salt of her tears as she scampers up her back porch and into her house. I yearn to run after her, but I'm not exactly sure why.

There are a lot of reasons I could want to do that… _She's a very valuable resource, I want to get back at Compton for that cheap sucker punch, her blood smells so tasty, I want to hold her again... __Wait. What did I just think?_

I mentally shake myself as if there were some foreign debris in my head I need to get rid of, a shoe with a pebble stuck in it. I lean against her car and watch her. After a few minutes I hold Godric's shirt up to my face and inhale deeply-it smells like him… and Sookie.

I take off in flight into the pitch black, midnight sky.


	3. In Her Trap

_Bill's POV_

The smell of sex overwhelms me as I bow down before the Queen's throne. I caught her in the middle of snacking on the inner thigh of a young woman, but neither woman seems bothered by my intrusion.

I stare down at the intricate tiling as I wait for the moaning to stop and I work on exactly how I will phrase my report. Eventually the moaning subsides and the Queen finally noticed my presence,

"Mr. Compton. I take it you are here to report on how the taming of my unique pet is coming along," the Queen's voice is as slippery as a snake's and dripping with sex.

"Ms. Sookie Stackhouse has developed a fondness for me, as you've requested."

The Queen raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "A 'fondness'? What exactly is the extent of this fondness? Please tell me you haven't formed a blood bond with her."

I can't bear to look her in the eyes, and I focus on the elaborate beading on the Queen's dress instead, "No, ma'am. Per your orders, I have not formed a blood bond, and I will not." As the words cross my lips I feel a pang of sorrow at what I will never be able to have.

"Excellent," she then looks at Hadley and says, "Soon your cousin's precious gift will be all mine. I can't wait to see her in action."

Then the Queen looks at someone seated in her court behind me and says a few words that makes my blood run colder than usual, "Eric! Have you met Sookie?"

* * *

_Eric's POV_

I've been watching and listening to Bill's interaction with the Queen with great interest. He is just about the last person I'd expect to see in the Queen's palace, but maybe I should reevaluate what I think Bill is capable of doing. I carefully choose my words, "Yes, I have had the honor of having Ms. Stackhouse help me with a couple of particularly troublesome problems."

I generally loathe the Queen and try to stay away from court as much as possible. But this visit to secure my standing with her in spite of Nan's empty threats has proven to be exceptionally enlightening.

A smirk crosses my face as I watch Bill turn to face me; he looks even more pitiful than usual.

I stop listening and instead think about the rage the feisty blond will inevitably have once she realizes Bill has been ordered to seduce her. I imagine her clenched fists and the smell of anger rolling off of her, and I'm excited. _Yes, I will definitely need to make sure that Sookie learns of this betrayal. _

Of course, once again I find myself trying to explain why it is that Sookie captivates me. At first I was intrigued by her beauty then her spunk, then her powers and I wanted her merely for my use. Later, once I realized how keen Bill was on her, it became a game of seeing how quickly I could lure her from him. But after that fateful dawn on the roof, I wonder if I'm actually the one caught in her trap and I can't help but feel like I'm interested in her for other reasons-reasons I don't want to reveal to myself.


	4. Lie to Me

_Sookie's POV_

I feel like a Bon Temps High School linebacker has plowed into me and knocked the wind right out of me.

"Sookie," Bill's husky voice continues, "You must understand even though I was sent here by the Queen, I came to love you with all that I have in me."

My eyes are full of tears that are threatening to flood down my face, but I will them to stay put-I don't want to let him see me cry.

"When were you going to tell me?" I gasp. I glance at Eric and his eyes look stony as he glares off into the distance.

I can't believe it. After 25 years, I found a man that I could love, and I loved him with my whole heart-_he'd been my first everything: my first love, my first lover, my first._ I force myself to stop thinking. It's too painful and I need to hear Bill's answer. I want him to tell me he had tried to but Rene, Jessica, and Dallas had gotten in the way.

I want him to lie to me.

I tilt my head to look him in the eyes and I wait for a response. His eyes are full of anguish and he finally whispers, "I was hoping you'd never know."

At that moment I hate him. I hate Eric for making him tell me. I hate the Queen. But, most of all, I hate myself for being so naïve. _How could I have let him claim me so easily?_

A light bulb goes off, "The blood. Why didn't you tell me your blood would make me sexually attracted to you? You told me it would increase my libido, but you didn't tell me it would make me attracted to you," I shake my head as my thoughts race around, "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate you saving my life, but if a few drops of Eric's blood would make me attracted to him, what kind of effect would so much of your blood have on me? Is that why you didn't tell me; because you were trying to seduce me for your Queen?"

Now rage is building in me and my body is shaking with tension. I clench my fists so hard that my nails cut into my palms, making them bleed. The scent of blood makes Eric turn around to face me and I expect to find glee on his face. Instead I see a well of sadness in his eyes that reminds me of dawn on the rooftop just a few days ago.

"Get out of here, Bill! I rescind your invitation!" I watch as he is pulled to the front door by forces I may never understand. His eyes look helpless and I can't help but wonder if I should have given him more credit for not lying to me. As the door slams shut, I shut that train of thought down immediately. _He was my first, and it was just a scam._

The tears finally begin to roll, and it's not long before I start sobbing. I wrap my arms around myself, and I promise myself to never let someone in again so rashly.

* * *

_Eric's POV_

I thought this would be delightful. I thought I would feel triumphant. Instead I feel remorseful, and I'm overwhelmed with compassion for her.

Godric's passing has me reflecting on my human life from a thousand years ago, and suddenly I am reminded of how I felt when I told my wife the worst news imaginable: our first child had died. It wasn't as shocking then as it is now, but expected news can still be bitterly painful. I watch as Sookie hugs herself and even though the news isn't nearly as bad, it cuts her deeply.

Maybe it's because I can feel her pain so tangibly, thanks to my blood being in her, but I need to comfort her. Words fail me as I try to think of a way to explain it's better that she knows-even though it hurts.

"I wish it weren't true." They're the first words I speak since entering Sookie's home. I'm bewildered to discover I mean it wholeheartedly-I would do just about anything to wash away her suffering.

She looks at me, surprised, and her sobbing stops.

I take one step towards her and I cup her left cheek in my hand. I tilt her head upward, towards mine, "You deserve much better."

Before she can respond, I lower my lips to hers and give her a light kiss, and then I turn to leave.

* * *

_Sookie's POV_

If I wasn't shell-shocked before, I am now. After I watch Eric leave I collapse onto the couch, bury my face in my hands and begin crying again. _It's going to be a long night. _


	5. Beyond Here Lies Nothing

_Pam's POV_

I am concerned.

Eric has been brooding ever since Godric's passing and it was quite uncharacteristic of him. _I wonder if I'd be equally upset if Eric passed 800 years from now._ My lips turn up in a smile, _I have a strong suspicion that I'll never learn the answer to that question._

It's not that I expect Eric to live on forever, but his sense of self-preservation is stronger than what I've witnessed in any other being. That, combined with his superb warrior skills and cunning in keeping up with current times created an untouchable force. _I suppose that's why Godric's choice to Meet the Sun was so crushing to him. _I can only imagine what Eric's Maker was like, and how fiercely protective of life he must have been until recently. One does not live to become a two millennia old vampire without a savage love of life.

As I indulge Fangtasia's tourists in some harmless scares I find my mind pondering what could have stolen away that love of life.

* * *

_Eric's POV_

_**Let's be honest. We are frightening. After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We only grow more brutal, more predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. **_

Godric's words ring out to me from his ashes and I can't help but wonder if he was right.

Just then, a 50-something year old man comes up to me. He is wearing a tropical button up shirt and khaki shorts with Crocs. He awkwardly takes a half bow and his voice is shaky as he holds out a Fangtasia shirt and asks, "Would you sign this shirt for me?"

I slowly scan him up and down and remain silent. Finally I respond, "If we're equals, I am seriously fucked."

He looks as frightened as a mouse but I gesture for him to hand me the shirt and marker and I sign it for him so he'll just leave me alone.

As I survey the club floor and bar, I can't help but wonder if this business venture has increased my disdain of humanity. I'm vacating my seat as Pam approaches in a classic red dominatrix full body leather outfit. "I'm leaving for the evening, Pam."

She nods curtly before her attention is diverted by an attractive young woman. When I overhear the beginning of her cat-and-mouse style of seduction, I find myself smiling. It feels nice.

I take off towards the inky black sky and my mind is overflowing with thoughts, yet it's too exhausted and torn to focus. It's an odd sensation and something I'm not accustomed to feeling. When I finally shake myself out of my preoccupation, I find I've flown towards Bon Temps and I'm near Sookie Stackhouse's home.

_If there's one human who could help me understand Godric's faith in humanity, it would be her. _

_**This human has proven to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. **_When he'd spoken those words, Godric hadn't realized Sookie would be there for him at the very end. _A loyal friend, indeed._ _Perhaps just spending time with her would help me understand._

My feet lightly land on the grass near her car and I see a light on in her kitchen. I jaunt up the back steps and rap on the door a few times.

When she answers the door my fangs leap forward at the sight. Her hair is tousled about her face, mostly dry but still a little wet-probably from a recent bath. She's wearing silky short shorts and a soft cotton camisole. The cami is low cut, she's not wearing a bra, and if her nipples are any indication, she must be cold. All my ruminations vanish and for the first time in days, I can clearly focus on one thing-if only for a moment.

* * *

_Sookie's POV_

For reasons beyond me, I'm standing in front of Eric. I haven't seen a vampire since the night I rescinded Bill's invitation and Eric gave me a kiss on the lips, (not that that was a big deal or anything).

His fangs pop out slightly, which is a tad bit worrisome, and he doesn't say anything as I invite him in and offer him some refreshment. He turns down the True Blood without making a crack about drinking my blood, and then silently takes a seat at my kitchen table.

I sit down across the table from him, not quite sure what he wants but thankful for the company. I hadn't realized just how much of my life revolved around Bill until we broke up. Since then, I've realized just how lonely this big house can be without Gran, (Tara had decided not to live with me). So, despite Eric's random appearance and subsequent odd behavior, I am actually quite happy he stopped by.

His eyes are a storm of emotion and after a couple of minutes of silence, it becomes clear Eric isn't ready to talk. Since I'm not sure what I could say, I pick up my romance novel and continue where I'd left off before he knocked on the door. But I find myself stuck reading the same sentence over and over again. Across from me I have the Scandinavian model of male perfection and somehow the paperback Fabio seems far less appealing.

I put down my book, catch Eric's eye and smile at him. "So how are you doing?"

He looks at me, his eyes expansive with expression-though I couldn't name the emotions if I tried, _Darn mind-reading abilities_. I am seriously behind the curve when it comes to picking up on body language.

"Fangtasia is doing well, and my position as sheriff is secure."

_I want to kiss you._

The thought is broadcasted so strongly that for a moment I don't know whether or not Eric said it aloud. When he looks at me neutrally I grow pale at the realization that I just read a vampire's mind. _Oh, this is __**so**__ not good. Not the wanting to kiss me part, _I clarify for myself, _the reading a vampire's mind part._

I realize I must have started hyperventilating because Eric is now standing over me, looking extremely concerned. I force my lungs to take slow breaths and a full blown anxiety attack is averted.

"How are **you** doing?" he asks pointedly while settling down in the chair right next to mine. His hand is still on the back of my chair and I can feel his cool fingers just barely touching the back of my neck.

"Oh, busy. I'm working all the shifts I can take so that I can pay the insurance deductible and have Mary Ann's damage repaired." I gesture around the room to the places she had damaged when she'd taken over the house. I smile awkwardly, "Sorry about that. Sometimes I get a bit overwhelmed by how many repairs need to be done." It's a little lie; that wasn't what had caused this freak-out, but it had been responsible for quite a few others so I didn't feel too guilty. I mentally pat myself on the back for my quick recovery.

Unfortunately, instead of looking relieved, Eric looks even more worried as he peers down at me with his icy blue eyes, "The money from Dallas wasn't enough?"

"Oh!" I jump up to grab the check I'd had stuck on the front of the fridge, "I've been meaning to mail this to Fangtasia." I hand him the check as I slide back into my seat, "Whoever wrote out the check must have been confused. They gave me twenty thousand dollars instead of ten." Although the check I'd been sent would have been more than plenty, I couldn't bring myself to take money I hadn't earned.

I look into his eyes as he smiles at me-uncharacteristically, it's quite a gentle smile.

"Consider it a tip for services rendered above and beyond what was required."

I look down, blushing.

He moves his head towards mine and our lips are mere inches away from each other, "I'm sorry Bill did that to you. I had no idea that he was capable of such guile. If I'd known sooner, I would have tried to protect you from him."

* * *

_Eric's POV_

I pause as I consider the truth of the words I just uttered. Knowing Sookie as I do now, I would do whatever I could to protect her. But if I'd never met her, I don't think I'd be so judgmental of Bill's deceit of a human at the Queen's behest.

_What is it about her?_

My thoughts are drawn back to Godric's words and his newfound ideal that humans are equals. My hunger to understand my Maker and my physical longing for Sookie mix; I gently cup her chin and bring her face up to meet mine. I look into her chocolate brown eyes and slowly move forward.

* * *

_Sookie's POV_

As his lips caress mine, I'm overwhelmed by the fact that he kisses better than I'd even imagined. I raise my hands to run my fingers through his hair and the sensuousness of the act as I gently tug back on his hair elicits a low growl from Eric. I slip my hands down his neck and feverishly begin exploring his muscular back. I begin to slip my fingers under his bare shirt to feel his skin when he scoops me up and begins to carry me out of the kitchen, never once breaking away from kissing me.

Reluctantly, I pull away from his lips and press my hand lightly against his chest, indicating I'd like to stop and be put down. I close my eyes and wait for my lust to subside and reason to fully take over my brain before I begin to speak.

Confusion fills his eyes as he asks, "What's wrong?"

After he sets me down, I walk over and plop onto my couch. _What just happened?_

I have a flashback to my first time with Bill when, without much leading up to it, I'd jumped into bed with him after having some of his blood. "I just don't want to make the same mistake twice. I've promised myself I won't give my heart away so easily." I feel a tinge of guilt as I continue, feeling as though I might have led Eric on, "I don't think I could bear another heartbreak right now."

* * *

_Eric's POV_

I look down at this creature who had offered myself and Godric such steadfast comfort at our weakest moments and I'm a bit surprised at her admission of vulnerability. I've thought of many ways to describe Sookie Stackhouse before, but "fragile" had never once crossed my mind.

I nod, and I find myself overwhelmed with thoughts yet again. But, for whatever reason, the thoughts don't seem to be racing as furiously and I'm not ready to leave her side yet.

"Would you mind if we went back to sitting in the kitchen? I won't interrupt your reading."

* * *

_Sookie's POV_

_That is _so_ not the reaction I expected._


	6. A Night of Bewilderment

_Sookie's POV_

I know I'm playing Russian roulette and risking giving into my body's desires, but I don't want to return to sitting at the more formal kitchen table. Besides, I know attempting to read my book now would prove to be even more futile than before. I think about what I would have wanted to hear when Gran passed away, and I finally have something to say to Eric.

"He was really happy."

Eric's face becomes blank and he looks at me intently.

"Godric. I asked him if it hurt and he said he was full of joy. He had a huge smile on his face before he turned to watch the sun rise."

Eric's eyes soften and for a moment I think he may start to cry. After a momentary pause, I continue.

"He asked me if I believed in God and I told him I believe God loves and forgives-not punishes- even though none of us deserve His mercy."

Now a single, solitary, red drop begins to roll down Eric's left cheek. I'm a bit chagrined. I mean to offer him solace, not cause him pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you; I just thought you'd want to know." I think about all the loved ones I've lost in my life again, and how I don't have that assurance at all about them-actually I _know_ they were in pain when they'd passed. _I wish Gran and Mom and Dad had known peace in their final moments._ And while Eric silently cries on the other end of the couch I find myself lost in my own grief.

"Who have you lost?"

I am surprised by Eric's question, and his tear streaked face mirrors mine, not counting the blood. "My parents died in a flash flood when I was little and my Gran, who raised me and Jason, was murdered just a little while ago."

Eric's back straightens as I say the last bit and his face becomes set in stone-it is a scary look given his blood drenched face, "We must find this killer and make sure justice is served."

I am a bit taken back by his sudden protectiveness, "Oh, well, you don't have to worry about that. When he came after me I, um, I took care of him myself." I look down at my hands, and I swear I can see the metaphorical blood on them. I look Eric in the eye, "It was self-defense."

Eric's eyes flash with pride and he lets a small smile cross his face, "You are full of surprises, Sookie Stackhouse." After pausing to wipe his tears away with a handkerchief, "I've known that ever since you told me you weren't especially sweet."

I blush and think back on our very first encounter.

"Tell me another secret of yours."

_That, I did not expect. _I think finding myself surprised yet again by this vampire. I have no idea what to tell him and I say as much.

Eric smiles a wide grin, "I guess I'm going to have to learn the hard way." He settles his back into the armrest so that his body is facing me and he continues, "Why is Lafayette so dear to you?"

* * *

_Eric's POV_

As soon as the words leave my lips I realize it is the wrong question to ask her, and I mentally curse myself for my sloppiness. I've let my guard completely down around her and stopped my usual strategizing.

I watch as her glistening face turns into a salt covered stone and she replies coldly, "None of your business."

Strangely, I find myself pierced by her abrupt harshness. I didn't feel that way the last time we'd spoken of the dealer and to say I am surprised by my own reaction is an understatement. She is getting further under my skin than I've allowed any human to get in centuries.

I feel at a loss to explain the justice and mercy of my actions and then I think back on Godric's condemnation of our lack of evolution.

Perhaps he was right.

* * *

_Sookie's POV_

I'm fuming and my fists are clenching and unclenching as I prepare to slap him for not the first time on the subject of Lafayette. I expect him to laugh, to look bored, to casually sweep away my anger. But as I watch, he does none of those things.

Eric looks lost in thought and I'm left alone with my own. _How dare he do that to Lafayette!_

"You are as fiercely protective of your loved ones as you are of yourself. You are willing to kill, or be killed, for them."

I was getting burned-out on being bewildered by Eric. But then, a conversation from one of my dreams of him flashs into my mind. "You think I'm bloodthirsty."

His eyebrows leap up, and I swear his fangs pop out slightly but then retract just as quickly. "I like that description of you," and he inches closer to me on the couch.

My heart is pounding and I'm holding my breath as he moves nearer to me still. I feel myself grow wet but I close my eyes, and try to steel myself against my body's desires. "I'm just loyal."

He smiles at that, "The best way to inspire loyalty and lead those around you."

His words help me calm down my libido as I focus on replying, "I don't need to be in charge of anyone but myself. Besides, I wouldn't exactly say that I have a lot of people who are loyal to me." My thoughts flash as I ponder just who I can trust. _Jason, Sam…. _I close my eyes as I will thoughts of Bill's betrayal from my mind. _Tara, Lafayette_. I strain as I mentally scroll through Bon Temps inhabitants, but I'm doubtful I'll find anyone else. Heck, even Jason was new to that list.

"You don't have many friends?" I open my eyes to find a frowning vampire peering down at me.

"Well, no."

His frown grows more severe, "This lowers my opinion of humans even more."

* * *

_Eric's POV_

The goal of understanding Godric's compassion for humans seems even farther away now. _Perhaps Sookie isn't the best guide for this quest._ But I have no desire to leave. In fact, this revelation makes me want to understand her even more.

"Why would you not have many friends?" I question her brusquely.

"Well, I'm not exactly normal…"

_Hmmm… Well she does associate with vampires. Maybe her town is full of bigots._ "So dating Compton caused you to lose your comrades?"

She looks confused, but after a moment she recovers, "Oh, no. I mean, well, that hasn't exactly helped me win any popularity contests, but Bill isn't to blame at all. I just… It's hard to be around people since I can read their minds."

I'd forgotten about that.

She continues, "That's part of why being around vampires is such a relief-they're big blanks."

* * *

_Sookie's POV_

_Or at least, they should be_. I think to myself ruefully.

Eric's concern over my lack of friends is, yet again, unexpected. I am surprised to find my hatred towards Eric over his punishment of Lafayette shrinking. I want to change the subject-talking about why I don't have many friends isn't exactly fun.

"Lafayette is doing well, and he told me you gave him your blood."

"Did he tell you why?"

I could tell he was watching me carefully, "He said his bullet wound was infected," I pause before continuing, "and you wanted to keep an eye on me."

At that response he smiles at me keenly and raises an eyebrow. I want to ask him why he cares about me when no one else seemed to, but I don't want to sound self-pitying, and a thought suddenly slams into me like a train.

"Did you have anything to do with Lorena's appearance in Dallas?"

His smile lessens the tiniest bit. "Would it surprise you if I did?"

"No." Of all the things that I'd learned about Eric lately, that was just about the most in-character news I would've heard. "But I could have died because you did." The gravity of that hits me as the words come out of my mouth.

He frowns, "That was not the desired result; you are too valuable."

* * *

_Eric's POV_

As that adjective crosses my lips, I wonder what exactly I mean when I say it.

* * *

_Sookie's POV_

"Too 'valuable,' eh? I suppose that's preferable to being disposable." _Only by a slight margin._

Eric's frown does not let up, "Yes. It is."

Then, as abruptly as he'd come in, he stands up and announces it is time for him to leave.

_Oh._ I find that I'm quite saddened by the news, but I use my years of practice in hiding my reactions to not let it show.

"Okay. Let me walk you to the door. Are you sure you don't want any True Blood? I don't want it to go bad."

He turns to smile at me, "Somehow I have the feeling I'll be back again before that happens. And maybe next time I'll drink the awful stuff."

My heart pitter-patters at the news that he plans to return. And I allow myself one lustful scan over the back of his long frame.

Eric leans down and kisses me gently on the lips. It's not quite a peck because he gives me a sneak peek of what a real second kiss with him would be like.

"Sweet dreams." And with that, he takes flight.

I lock the door behind him, thinking to myself, _Somehow, I don't think that's going to be a problem._


	7. Anything but Easy

_Sookie's POV_

"But I have to work tomorrow!" my voice is huffy as I protest, "I just got back from helping you-all in Dallas, and now I'm being carted off to New Orleans? I can't do it. I have a job. I have responsibilities. I have a life." I haven't seen Eric for nearly a week, not since the night we kissed, and now he is standing in my living room, basically ordering me around like I am one of his minions!

Eric raises one eyebrow and evaluates me silently for a moment before speaking. "I will speak to the _shifter_," the word is hurled off his tongue like a curse, "and you will of course be compensated for your service to the queen. I have convinced her to be content to just hire you."

I can't believe his gall. "_You_ convinced _her? _So this is all your doing?" I don't yell very often, but having my life hijacked makes me do unusual things.

Eric looks exasperated and his eyes flash dark for a moment, "It's better than the alternative," he continues dryly. "You can thank me later but for now, you should pack."

A cry of utter frustration escapes my lips and I just want to hit something. _Why did vampires have to be so controlling?_ I know I'm being childish, but the high handedness in Eric's comments make me livid so I cross my arms across my chest, stick out my bottom lip and stubbornly say, "No."

Eric looks absolutely incredulous. "No? You can't say 'no' to the Queen of Louisiana."

"She's not my Queen."

Eric closes his eyes and the angry lines on his face soften just a bit before he opens them again and replies, "The Queen has, at her disposal, many means to take whatever she wants. Whether we like it or not, she will have you at this conference with the King of New York." He pauses, as if deciding whether or not he should reveal more to me, "Her original intention was to turn you into a Renfield of sorts."

"That's from _Dracula_, right? The guy Dracula controlled?"

Eric nods slowly, "Yes. But I've convinced her you would serve her without her taking that step of control, and that you would be of even greater assistance if you had free will and were free to live your own life."

I have to admit, I'm shocked. Shocked my life is so forfeit to some woman who thinks she is the queen of my state. Shocked Eric would take the risk of standing up for me like that-I had a feeling it must not have been so easy to change her mind. I'm not sure what to say, I'm a bit ashamed at my behavior from a few minutes ago.

"Oh. Well, thanks," I finally say, sheepishly. I continue, adding a bit of indignation in my voice, "But you shouldn't have needed to do that."

Eric smiles and I find myself melting a little bit inside. "Yes, well, I didn't like the idea of you being taken away."

He doesn't go on, but I have a feeling he meant to add, "from me" at the end of that sentence. Conversations with Eric were rarely single-layered and I'm beginning to wonder if maybe he's actually interested in me for, well, me.

I quickly pack my bags and as I pull my old, raggedy, luggage down the hallway I find Eric looking up from his Blackberry and frowning at me.

"What?"

"_That's_ your luggage?"

The tone of his voice makes me indignant, "Yes, it is. And I _like_ it."

At the sound of my insolent reply he flashes me a smile, "See, that's what I would miss if the queen made you hers, the spirit of a 5'5 human girl who would slap a 1,000 year old vampire without thinking twice."

I think back to that night at Fangtasia when I confronted Eric about Lafayette. I never even considered that my safety was at risk when I hit Eric, I was just so furious at him. In retrospect, it wasn't my brightest moment. I blush and reply, "Don't we need to get going?"

"Yes, since we're driving we really should leave now to make it by daybreak. While you were packing I visited your boss and told him about the Queen's order."

Sam wasn't going to be happy that I was getting deeper into vampire dealings, but if the Queen was all Eric was making her out to be, Sam must know about her and know I have no choice in the matter. Sometimes it was good to work for a supe. Before I even finish my train of thought, we're already in packed into Eric's red Corvette, racing towards the Gulf.

* * *

_Eric's POV_

Sookie's hair is glowing golden. Illuminated by only the inner panel lighting, it still looks absolutely stunning and I find myself struggling to focus on the road ahead. I would never admit it to the Queen or Pam, but I finally could admit to myself that I was really, really, looking forward to spending the next week and a half with Sookie in New Orleans. She told me she'd only visited a handful of times for school trips years ago, so I'm excited to get to show her the new, vampire-friendly New Orleans. It isn't fully recovered from Katrina yet, but vampire interests in the area have sped along the reconstruction at inhuman speeds and things were better than anyone could have expected. I reserved adjoining hotel rooms for us in a downtown hotel. My room was light-proof, but I asked for a room with windows for her-the view of the city is incredible and I don't want her to miss it.

Isabella had been correct, the excitement and passion humans show is quite incredible, and with the exception of the two blood-exchanges in pursuit of Sookie, I haven't given my blood to a human since I turned Pam centuries ago. Feeling Sookie's surges of emotion vicariously is turning out to be quite the treat and I can admit that part of my excitement at showing her around New Orleans is selfish as I want to feel her delight as I show her the sights. By phone, I arrange for a packet of tourist information along with an envelope full of cash and a generous gift certificate to a local clothing boutique to be waiting for Sookie in her room. I also have the hotel staff include a note about clothing for the conference along with the food and entertainment on the trip being a business expense. I hope the note will be enough to prevent Sookie from stubbornly turning down my gifts.

By the time we arrive at the beautifully decorated hotel, Sookie is out cold. After arranging the valet and bellboy, I gingerly carry her up to her hotel room. As I take off her shoes and pull the blanket over her body, I can't help but continue to admire her beauty. Sunrise is coming soon, but before I leave for my room, I lean over Sookie and inhale her scent. My mind flashes back to the smell of her arousal many nights before and I smile at the hope that I'll get to smell it again.


	8. Red Roses Aren't Forever

_Sookie's POV_

I slept past noon and woke up in a pool of sunshine in a beautiful hotel room. The decorations were very shabby-chic and I felt much more comfortable than I had in the minimalist-style Dallas hotel. I made myself some coffee, got ready for the day and then gave Sam a call to make sure everything had gone okay last night when Eric had talked with him. I wasn't sure what I'd do if he said it wasn't okay for me to take the time off, but thankfully I didn't have to figure that out. Sam sounded sympathetic on the phone, almost like he pitied me because I was mired in supernatural responsibilities. I thought that was kind of funny coming from someone who turned into a Collie on full moon nights, but then again Sam was a bit of a loner, so maybe he didn't mingle much with the supernatural community. I'd have to ask him when I got back to Bon Temps. There was still so much I didn't know about Sam's life, and now that possessive Bill was out of the picture, I could finally ask Sam some of my burning questions.

I came across Eric's welcome packet, and after some inner debate, decided to use the funds he'd given me-after all, I didn't how much I would be paid for my work here, and I remembered New Orleans being crazy expensive. I was also awful glad that he had thought to give me funds to get new clothes. I had packed my nicest Sunday clothes, but I had a feeling my Bon Temps church wear wasn't quite up to vampire royalty standards. I ended up spending the afternoon at the boutique, picking out clothes for the coming week and a half. Thankfully, the owner of the shop was familiar with the Queen and helped me pick out some flattering outfits that would be appropriate for me to wear.

Now that I'm finally returning to my hotel room, I feel absolutely exhausted, but fortunately I have time for a nap before sunset. As I slide my keycard in and unlock the door, the scent of fresh roses rushes at me. On my room's table is a wide vase, filled with what must be three or four dozen long stem, red roses. There's a card set in front of the vase and I squeal and run over to read it. Nobody's ever given me a dozen roses before, let alone this many beautiful red ones. As I'm opening the envelope I find I'm holding my breath in anticipation and I force myself to breathe before I open the card which is blank on the front.

To My Sookie-

May this trip be full of revelations and remembrances.

E

I feel a buzzing in my chest and soon it feels like my entire body is vibrating with joy and anticipation. My knees feel weak and I decide that I should probably sit down on my bed because I might pass out and knock my head on the edge of the table. As I start walking towards my bed, my foot hits something and I look down to find a cranberry red rolling luggage set that has a big, black, decorative bow on it. A note sticks out from among the ribbon and I see the same crabbed writing, this time it just says, "In case you change your mind about your luggage." I have to grin as I remember my indignation the night before at Eric's comment on my tattered, '70's style, hand-me-down luggage. Maybe I wouldn't accept the gift, just for the sake of being difficult.

As I take in the room around me, I'm staggered by Eric's thoughtfulness. The last few weeks have shown me a side of Eric I'd never even dreamed existed. When Bill had inducted me into the vampire world, it had all been so exciting and new-and scary. I think back on my very first visit to Fangtasia and it strikes me that my first impression was right, the whole place really is just like Disney World-a fantasy constructed for profit. I pause for a moment, remembering the non-mainstreaming vamps who were burned in their nest outside of Bon Temps, well maybe there was some truth to that image of vampires. Putting that aside, I think back to the very first time I set eyes on Eric.

I have a huge smile on my face as I lay down for my late afternoon nap. I know tonight will be busy and I should probably mentally prepare for meeting the vampire queen, but the only vampire I can bring myself to think about at the moment happens to be lying in the room next door. I'm asleep before I can even begin to fantasize what sort of memories Eric might want to make with me.

* * *

_Eric's POV_

I hear a heart beating as I wake up. She's in the room next to mine and she's full of joy and excitement with just a tinge of apprehension. I can't help but smile as I feel her emotions radiate to me. I prepare myself to meet the Queen in record time and once I'm fully coiffed, I knock on the door that leads to Sookie's room. She opens the door and I see a stunning vision. Sookie is wearing an emerald green dress made of silky material that clings just right to all of her curves. The dress is elegant and demure, but a slit on the side allows just enough leg to show when she walks. Her hair is piled on top of her head and secured in a neat style with just two strands of hair loose, framing each side of her face. Her make-up is very minimal and her tan skin and blonde hair are complemented perfectly by the color of the dress. Over her shoulder, I can see that the roses have been delivered as I requested and the warm smile on her face tells me they were received in the spirit I'd hoped for.

"You," I bend down to lightly kiss her hand, "look ravishing tonight." I know my fangs are sticking out in appreciation and thanks to formal wear's many layers, no other sign of my appreciation is visible.

Blood rushes to her face as she blushes; I keep a growl at bay but I don't want to abandon my plan of a slow seduction. After a week of meditation on my time with Godric in Dallas and my time with Sookie, I have decided I will go on a hunt for her affections. A small part of me fears this choice may mean the death of me. I have not allowed myself to be taken by a mortal in my thousand years as a vampire. I've seen just how susceptible it can make one. But the events of the past few weeks have taken the choice out of my hands and I've already fallen so deeply for Sookie that I know there is no turning back.

"Thank you so much for the roses, and the clothes, and the luggage," she pauses between naming the items to gesture at each one, "I don't think I've ever received so many gifts on one day before!"

I have to hide a smile, if things go according to my plan, she will have to have to get used to being treated like a queen. "It was my pleasure," and I truly mean it as I feel her joy pulsing through me, joining my own happiness. I bend my head towards her face, and I watch as she pushes hers towards mine. Her lips are puckered and I slowly press mine upon hers. I languidly begin to kiss her deeper and deeper, she doesn't resist and her body presses against mine so I wind my arms around her, placing my hands on her bare back. She shivers into me which makes me even more excited. I wish I had the time right now to increase our pleasure even more, but I know the Queen expects us shortly and I force myself to pull away. I hear her whimper slightly as our lips part and I smile, whispering, "Soon."


	9. Who are you and where's Eric?

_Sookie's POV_

_Please go back to kissing me so I don't have time to think about how I'm not supposed to be kissing you. _

But he didn't and my brain was overwhelmed by a battle of epic proportions: my voice of reason versus every other part of me. The voices in my head fought with each other and wrestled with the contradiction that is Eric Northman.

_He looks _so_ yummy in that jacket; I wish I could see his bare chest. _

_Yeah, but the last time you saw his chest, it was because you were sucking bullets from it, so Eric could get some of his blood down your throat._

_Well, that's true, but he isn't all that bad. He held me while we cried about Godric._

_Yeah, Sookie. Crying on your shoulder sure makes up for having Lafayette tortured, shot and living in his own filth for weeks. _

_What about roses and hot sex dreams? Don't they count for something?_

_Well, that sure makes up for being a manipulative bastard._ My voice of reason did a little cheer as the rest of me stopped fighting it-for the moment. But if the tingling below my waistline was any indication, reason wasn't going to win forever.

I shook myself back to the moment; I had bigger fish to fry right now. _I have vampire royalty to meet-which is just weird on so many levels. How do vamps manage to have their own set of royalty anyways? Does the president know there are vampire kings and queens? What do they do in other countries? _I was full of questions and had just about no answers. Then I thought of a question I could ask Eric, and it was relevant to making sure I actually got to go back home to Bon Temps.

"What are you to the Queen?"

"I am the sheriff of Area Five," Eric said as he looked down at me, (literally, not figuratively).

"Well, I know that much. But what does it mean to be Sheriff? I mean, I know you can boss vampires in your area, like Bill, around. But why didn't the Queen just go to you in order to get me?"

"Being a sheriff," Eric paused to smile as he explained-trying to come up with the best way to explain this bit of his world to me. "It's like being a governor or mayor. Sheriffs have dominion over their area." I was glad I had had dominion as a word of the day so I didn't have to ask him to explain what it meant.

"We rule over our area locally and are responsible for keeping the peace and keeping everyone in line. But, we still answer to the King or Queen of the state and must abide by their decrees and enforce their edicts in our territories. We're just below the Kings and Queens on the power totem. As for why the Queen went around me to try to capture you-well that was unusual to say the least. It makes me think she didn't want to risk you having me as an ally. Bill doesn't really have any political sway."

_Just how powerful of an ally are you, Mr. Northman?_ I knew from Bill and from hearing Eric talk about Godric, age had a lot to do with vampire's power-in physical strength if nothing else. Not that I was planning to ask Eric to fight the Queen to protect me from her-though if she still wanted to make me her slave, I don't think I'd be above asking him to do that.

"How old is the Queen compared to you?"

"She is only five or six hundred years old- about half my age," Eric smiled again. This was beginning to worry me a little bit because it was more of a smirk this time-as though he could guess where my line of questioning was going and he was amused by the little human's secret agenda.

"So why is she the queen and you're just a sheriff?" I really began to question whether or not Eric was as powerful as I'd always thought he was.

Eric smiled again, but this time it was a bit humorless and he turned his eyes from me to gaze off into the distance.

"Like Godric, I'd much rather be in comfortable control of a smaller domain then have to deal with constantly watching out for ambitious opponents who'd eagerly give me my final death in exchange for a small bit of political gain." He looked back at me and continued, "I am happy with my life. While I don't like someone else having power over me, I'd rather enjoy my unlife than spend it looking over my shoulder. Besides, if the proverbial shit ever really hit the fan, I would be a secondary target and I could easily pick up and move somewhere else." Eric's looked a bit disconcerted once he finished telling me all of that, and I was pretty surprised that he would open up so much.

_Is this really Eric, the political animal who sat on a throne-a literal throne-in Fangtasia? _"Seriously? _You'd_ leave it all behind? Where's Eric Northman and what did you do to him?"

"If it meant preserving my life or the lifestyle I wanted, of course," he shrugged, "As tempting as power may be, it's only useful if it lets you lead the life you want to live. In over a thousand years I've lived like a warrior king and I've lived with nothing to my name."

I stared up at Eric, trying to process this information. I knew I was getting a glimpse of Eric not everyone got to see. This was truly his real inner psyche he was sharing with me. While I wasn't ready to forgive or forget all the damage he had caused to my friends or how he deceived me for his own purposes, I began to wonder if maybe I was willing to give him a chance and put aside all those issues.

_Then again, maybe Eric Northman is still a virgin._

* * *

A/N: Much, much love to the beta for this chapter, SouthernLady23. Any mistakes I've made are my own because I made edits since she last looked at it!


	10. I Could Have Danced All Night

_Sookie's POV_

Some people might not think much of my life, but I like it, thankyouverymuch. So I was feeling pretty wary of meeting the vampire who thought she could yank me out of my life in Bon Temps just because she had a whim.

_I'm still going to be polite, darnit. Gran raised me to be a proper Southern lady and I'm going to do her proud._ Unfortunately, Gran's lessons hadn't extended to behavior in front of royalty, so I was just going to have to improvise tonight.

The security guards the Queen had in place outside of her palace reminded me of the guards around the President in movies and on _West Wing_. The guards were large, bulky men in black suits with ear pieces and sunglasses. I reached into one of their minds and found a big blank spot. As expected, the Queen surrounded herself with vampires. I wondered what she did about daytime security.

It was evident the Queen was not up to taking any chances. Her security process was so elaborate. It consisted of a protocol conducted in a locked and guarded room with four armed guards and several video cameras rolling as we were made to pass through metal detectors and imaging scanners. By the time we were finally cleared and escorted to the meet the Queen, I'd already forgotten my nervousness.

"So here is the Sookie Stackhouse whom I've heard about so much," the Queen's tone was so sarcastic, she might as well have been giving a rave review for _Gigli_ or _Battlefield Earth_. She slowly scanned me from head to toe and her leer made me feel dirty. Behind her stood two giants of men, almost identical in looks, who must have each been about 6'10".

I glanced over at Eric and found he was down on one knee, his tall frame bowed over. Not exactly sure what the protocol was, but I was sure I didn't want to offend someone with so many large guards, I did the best half-curtsy I could manage in my gown and heels. Carefully I bowed my head and said respectfully, "Your Majesty."

I looked up when she chortled, "Oh you Americans, you wouldn't know how to act around royalty if your life depended upon it." The last few words were spoken with a warning tone and with her fangs descended as she eyed me threateningly. Eric began to stand and I followed his lead and stopped bowing. I straightened my frame and looked at the queen uncertainly.

"It's very nice to meet you, ma'am. You have a very beautiful home." She really did. The gilded ceilings, detailed paintings, and heavy velvet covering every window made the room look like what I expected a palace to look like.

_Well, maybe the Queen of England lets some sunlight into her castles._

The Queen merely looked bored and didn't bother responding to my comments. I glanced over at Eric nervously; I was quickly discovering just how in over my head I really was. Thankfully, Eric began to speak.

His voice didn't have the cool arrogance I'd come to expect from him when he was around other vampires, and it wasn't the soft yet strong voice he'd used around me since Godric's passing either. No, the voice he spoke with now was subdued; his body language made him look subservient as his head was slightly bowed down and his shoulders slightly hunched.

"Your Majesty, we are here as requested. How may we be of service to you?"

Just then there was a loud crash as double doors to the room were dramatically flung open. In walked a short vampire with closely cropped white-blond hair who must have been turned when he was just 16 or so. He was followed by three tall guards each pushing one of three metal tables tilted at a 45 degree angle with a human strapped spread eagle to each one.

"Ah, yes! The nightly draining!" The Queen's voice had such excitement and delight to it-like she'd just been told that a tv show she was addicted to was going to start a new season months earlier than promised.

The teen vampire bowed deeply and motioned for the three tables to be placed in front of the Queen. Eric moved to the side of the throne swiftly and I quickly scurried after him. The stench rising from the tables was horrible and their clothes were in tatters. The three men must have been kept in squalor for days, if not weeks, on end.

The Queen rose from her seat and began walking about the tables, weaving between them and occasionally running her nail across a part of the men's exposed skin, drawing blood and then lapping it up. The Queen nodded to the guards and each of them picked up needles attached to empty blood bags. Then they inserted the needles into small veins at various places on the prisoners' bodies.

The smile on her face as blood began to slowly fill the bags was bone-chilling and a shiver of disgust ran down my back. Eric gripped my hand tightly and shook his head at me.

"Don't," his deep voice growled at me at a low volume that hopefully no one else could hear. It took all of my willpower not to scream out in protest of the men, but I was scared to death of the Queen-even more so now. I learned at that moment that I'm a survivor first and a humanitarian second.

"Northman, have you heard of the latest in our punishment for drainers? Andre thought of it himself!" She winked at the teenage vampire. "By hooking them up to an IV every third day or so, they don't die of dehydration. Then we also infuse them with half the volume of blood that we drain from them each night. They can literally last for weeks that way!

"Probably the most delightful part of the torture though has to be that they know that one of them will be set free. We've found that gives them a will to live so that we get to torture them even longer."

"That is," Eric's subdued voice paused for a moment before continuing, "most imaginative, your Highness."

"Yes, it is, isn't. Now where was I? Oh yes, the reason you and that blood bag are here."

A feeling of cold horror continued to wash over me and I could barely concentrate as the Queen continued.

"The King of New York claims he wishes to form a favored alliance with Louisiana. He thinks we should band together after we each suffered our own disasters-Katrina and the stock market crash. I don't trust Denzel further than a human girl could throw him, but I want to find out what he has up his sleeve before I reject his offer. I need her to attend all of the social gatherings and meetings where humans will be in attendance. I wish to see if she can actually deliver what I have been told she can do-and if she's of no use to me… Well…"

I looked up from the floor to look at the Queen and her two large guards and blurted out without thinking, "I need Eric with me at all times."

The Queen arched an eyebrow as she evaluated me and Eric looked taken aback. I like to think I'm a strong, independent woman, but the truth of the matter is I was in a strange land full of vampires who scared me down to my left pinky toe. I looked at Eric with pleading eyes; I didn't know what he could, or would, do if something happened, but I knew I would at least feel safer with him nearby.

At this point, I was willing to take the illusion of security over being left alone with the creepy Queen and her scary entourage. I girdled my strength internally and looked the Queen right in the eye, as I came up with a quick-and hopefully believable-excuse.

"It would, uh, make everyone suspicious if a human were to attend all those events by herself, and since I already know Eric, I can concentrate on reading minds instead of worrying about acting natural with someone who is a stranger."

The Queen looked skeptical, but finally nodded in assent.

"The King is expected to arrive shortly. There's a small welcoming reception being held in the ballroom, start scanning minds for useful information there." The Queen then turned her attention back to the three metal tables and a maniacal smile washed over her face again.

If I could have run out of that room at vampire speed, it would not have been fast enough for me.

* * *

_Eric's POV_

As we walked away from Sophie-Anne's throne and to the ballroom, one of Godric's last lessons rang loudly in my mind.

_**Let's be honest, we are frightening. After thousands of years, we haven't evolved. We've become more brutal, more predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals.**_

"I am sorry you had to witness such…savagery."

"I just feel so, so helpless," Sookie's Southern accent rang out. "It's one thing to know that torture is going on in the world. But to witness it first hand and not be able to do anything to stop it…It's just worse than I could even imagine.

"I feel so ashamed of myself that I didn't stand up for them. That I didn't try to free them, or argue with the Queen to release them."

Tears started to well up in Sookie's eyes, and I gently cupped her cheeks in my hands and tilted her face to look at mine.

"You did what you had to. If you had said something, I'm not sure that the Queen would have spared you-even with your talent. She is unpredictable, and at times unwisely rash."

Sookie's beautifully sculpted face grew wet as tears poured down her cheeks. I felt utterly helpless and pulled her into an embrace, pressing her face against my chest.

"Please stop crying, Sookie," I begged her. At that moment it felt like I would do anything if it meant her tears would stop.

She pulled away, sniffling a bit.

"Promise me you'll try to convince the Queen to let them go."

I looked down at her grimly, once again cursing my weakness for this human. It would be costly, but I knew I would-for Sookie.

"I will try."

A small smile lit up her face and she looked down at my shirt.

"Oh no! I've ruined your shirt!" Her comment made me laugh because a ruined designer shirt was nothing in comparison to what she was asking me to do for her.

"Well, you'll have to make it up to me by allowing me to have one dance," I teased her, hoping that I could keep a smile on her face and her mind away from darker things.

Blood rushed to her face as she smiled awkwardly and nodded. I took her left hand in my right and placed my free hand on the small of her back, counted out the time and joined the waltzing crowd. Sookie followed me skillfully, and looked elated as I whirled her across the ballroom floor. We moved as one body as I spun, dipped and led her around the room.

One couple nearly collided with us; they were clearly still learning to dance and awkwardly apologized before counted out when to begin dancing again. Rather than chance another couple running into us like that again, I floated us a little bit off the ground. I gazed right into Sookie's eyes and it was a few minutes before she even noticed we were off the ground, a bit surprising considering her feet hadn't been making contact with the ground for some time, but I suppose mind-reading was a bit distracting.

"We're floating!" Sookie gasped.

"Oh yes." I smiled in return. " I thought you might like a better view of the people you are reading."

She nodded, blushing once again and I forced my fangs to not slide into view. She smelled so delightful and I longed to taste her blood. _Patience, Northman, she will be yours soon enough._

We spent most of the evening in each other's arms. We were silent most of the time as we danced; Sookie concentrated on reading minds and I concentrated on Sookie.

By the time the reception began to wind down, I could tell that she was exhausted. An announcement had been made an hour or so before that the King had been delayed and wouldn't arrive until tomorrow night. I thought that was odd, but Sookie didn't find anything unusual in anyone's thoughts so I kept my suspicions to myself.

As we walked back to our hotel in the warm night air, I was glad to learn that Sookie's memory of the torture she'd witnessed had been temporarily forgotten. The reception had delighted her and she rambled on excitedly about how extravagant and beautiful everything had been.

The joy in her twinkling eyes had me riveted, and so when a large silver net was thrown over us, I was caught completely off-guard.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Much love to my beta, SouthernLady23, by whom I stubbornly snuck this highly revised chapter. All mistakes are mine and mine alone!


	11. Good Times With Bad Boys

_Sookie's POV_

I was in the middle of telling Eric about a party old lady Bellefleur had thrown when I was a little girl, but before I could finish describing how ridiculously awkward Andy had looked in the suit his mom made him wear, I heard a _chink chink chink_ and then a heavy _thud_. I soon realized the second noise was the sound of my head hitting the cobbled sidewalk, and the first was the sound of a silver net falling on top of Eric and me. I felt warm slickness rolling down the side of my head while my eyes closed.

_Bleeding around vampires-that's generally not a good idea._ My mind was growing fuzzy very quickly, but the smell and sound of bacon on a skillet jarred me a little bit.

_Why is Gran making breakfast when it's still dark outside?_

"Kick-ass! Tie those fuckers up quick! Here's some silver chains. I'll take care of the girl with the huge knockers."

The way the gruff voice said "take care of" made my skin crawl and kicked my adrenaline into overdrive. My eyes flew open and I saw a large, burly man walking towards me. He had an abundance of chest hair and was only wearing boots, jeans and a black leather vest, so I got an eye-full of just how much body hair this man had.

_No wonder some men are so angry about the metrosexual trend-waxing that torso would be pure torture._

As the man neared me, I could begin to smell the motor oil, hair grease and whiskey which made up his scent. He was casually strolling towards me with a bit of wobbliness I recognized from many late shifts at Merlotte's-the man was drunk off his bottom. I reached out into his mind, all I got was a snarl of redness and an image of Eric squirming under silver netting with me lying next to him unconscious... and in a blue string bikini. I shook away the disturbing image of myself and realized I still wasn't thinking straight because I'd completely forgotten Eric was right next to me.

_Why didn't Eric say something to knock some sense into me? Stupid male pride._ I turned my eyes slightly and saw another similarly dressed man was walking towards him-only Eric's guy was a little thinner and a little less hairy. I decided freeing Eric would be my best bet, and it seemed the two creeps didn't realize I was conscious, so I had the element of surprise on my side. With one quick movement which soon had me back on the ground fighting for consciousness, I leapt to my knees, yanked the silver net up, and threw it away from Eric and myself. Thankfully, the last thing I saw before the blood loss got to me was Eric leaping up to fight off the two men. As my eyes slipped closed again, I felt some a sharp pain wetness on my knees and realized when I'd made my heroic rescue of my tall, Nordic vampire, I'd ruined my beautiful, brand new dress.

_Darn it all to heck!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Eric's POV_

When the heavy silver net pinned me to the ground, I couldn't help but groan in pain. The flesh on my hands, face and neck sizzled as the silver burned through my skin and began eating away at my flesh. The rest of my body was covered, but the silver still weighed heavily on me and I wasn't able to move. I heard the loud thump as Sookie's head slammed against the ground and the smell of her blood filled my nostrils. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever smelled in my life-unbelievably intoxicating. I could tell through the link I had with her that she was still conscious, but I didn't think our attackers would know that. I bit my tongue so she'd at least be able to take them by surprise.

As the two werewolves approached us, I heard them fighting over Sookie and I was overwhelmed with a sick feeling of helplessness. Finally, she sprang into action and freed me from my silver prison. I took down the smaller Were easily with two swift kicks. The larger one proved to be more challenging because he used his silver chain to protect himself. I was still weakened and he was able to run to his motorcycle and drive off. I could have chased after him, but I knew Sookie was unconscious and I didn't want to leave her unprotected, lying in the street, even for a moment. I could have drained the smaller Were to regain my strength, but we were in the French Quarter of New Orleans and even though it was just a couple of hours until dawn, I could hear and smell vampires and humans awake and near us. It was too risky to drain him right there.

I bent over Sookie's prone form and savored the scent of her before I began carefully tending to the open wound on her scalp. Her blood was ambrosia on my tongue and my saliva quickly sealed her wound. I gathered her up gingerly, balling my hands into fists so the healing burns on my palms would be somewhat protected. I swiftly carried her back to the hotel. The receptionist watched me suspiciously until he saw the burns on my hands and neck. I glared at him and he was smart enough about vampires to know not to offer help or try to interfere.

When we finally arrived at my room, I gently laid Sookie onto my bed. She was still dead to the world.

* * *

_Sookie's POV_

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was beautiful, detailed molding above a closed door.

_Where the hell am I?_ I looked down at my body and saw I was only in my matching black lace panties and bra and I was on a bed. A long pair of legs were stretched next to mine. I was sitting up, my back was leaning against a cool hard surface. I turned my head and found that Eric was sitting on the bed right behind me and my back was against his chest. His arms circled around me, resting on my stomach.

"Welcome back, my brave rescuer. My blood will finish healing you soon, relax for now."

My body stiffened.

"Why did you give me your blood?" I kept my head turned towards him and peered into Eric's eyes, on guard for the slightest hint of deception.

"It will be dawn soon and I didn't want to leave you in the hospital alone. I don't know who our attackers are, and they may have come back for you." The fingertips on both of his hands gently grazed the curve of the sides of my body from just below my bra to just above my panties. "I didn't want to leave you in the care of the Queen's staff either." I nodded slowly, distracted by my libido waking up at his touch.

"Thank you for that," I willed myself to concentrate on the discussion at hand. "Did you see anything that might tell us who they were?"

"I saw a Mississippi license plate on one of the Weres' bikes," Eric murmured into my hair, his chest rumbling against my back.

"Weres?"

"Werewolves," he brushed my hair to one side of my neck and began kissing the spot behind my ear, making his way down to the curve of my neck.

Ordinarily, the revelation that werewolves were real would have led to me asking a series of questions. But for some reason, my brain decided the existence of werewolves was perfectly reasonable and instead I focused on the feel of Eric's fingertips gently caressing my sides. I longed for his fingers to slip lower, and I bucked my hips up slightly to show him that. He very kindly complied and slipped his hands slowly over my lace covered hipbones down to just below where the lace ended. The fingers of both his hands then slipped up underneath the fabric, and stroked my bare skin.

I lifted my hands to reach behind me and around his neck. Pulling his head towards mine, I rubbed my cheek against his roughly, savoring the feel of his skin touching mine. The fingers of his cool digits, achingly slow, began moving over my skin, underneath my panties, towards each other to meet just above my pubic bone. I spread out my fingers against his neck and pushed them hungrily up into his hair, pulling down so I could reach his lips. The soft material of his white button down shirt slid against my sides as his fingers gently slipped down between and around my slick folds. My lips greedily latched onto his and I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

Our tongues wrestled as his right hand began roughly exploring my nub and the other slipped into me. Using my leverage on Eric, I pulled myself higher on the bed so his fingers could reach deeper. His long, cool finger explored me, swirling around my clit, rubbing against my walls. He pulled his fingers out abruptly, making me gasp from the loss of him. Just as quickly, he slipped two fingers into me and I began thrusting my hips against his hand. His right hand continued caressing my nub rhythmically and began to match the same pattern. Groaning, I felt a wave of pleasure grow within me. He slipped a third finger into me, stretching me for what was to come, and quickened the movement of both hands. My fingers yanked down on his hair, my hips bucked wildly against his hands, and I was overcome by an intense orgasm. Once my walls stopped quaking, he pulled his fingers out slowly, and I rolled onto my stomach. I straddled his hips with my knees and looked into his deep blue eyes. I watched as he brought one hand to his lips and sucked on his fingers greedily.

"Delicious," his unbelievably sexy, low, voice growled. He lifted me easily and pushed me onto my back. He got onto his knees and brought my legs together, pulling them up so he could slip off my panties. He tossed them carelessly aside and placed my legs on his shoulders so my hips were lifted off the bed. He bent forward towards my mound and held my gaze.

"Watch me."

I did. I watched as he lapped hungrily at my core, caressing my nether lips with his expert mouth, sucking on my nub, and delving into my depths with his fingers-finding just the right spot inside of me. After the third time I came, his fangs grazed my inner thigh and his eyes asked for permission.

"Please," I begged him between deep gasps of air. Once his fangs slipped into me, I was gone. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I felt like I was hurtling through space, surrounded by swirling lights of different colors. Fireworks burst in my mind's eye and I think I may have let out a loud noise that was somewhere between a grunt and a growl. The only thing that mattered, though, was the pull of Eric's fangs in my femoral artery, and the only thing I wanted at that moment was for him to fill me completely.

I brought my arms up and flailed them around, trying to reach his fly. He could tell what I wanted and he freed himself with vampire speed and began rubbing his tip against my entrance. I looked down and my eyes widened. He was huge, incomparable to Bill-my only other lover. I lusted after his length, wanting him inside of me more than I had ever thought possible. I thrust my core against him as much as I could in my position, and he thrust back, his tip entering me. He pulled out and thrust again, this time a little deeper. He kept going like that, preparing me for his length until his balls were slapping against my ass and our pubic bones were grinding against one another. I still wanted more, and he sped up, slamming into me faster and harder until I exploded. I absolutely exploded, cum squirting out from me as his cool seed filled my core. My eyes widened and I caught his. His eyes glittered down at mine, filled with absolute lust.

"Oh, lover, I want to make you cum that hard every night."

I lifted myself up and crashed my lips against his, showing him just how much his words turned me on, and just how badly I wanted that too. I felt his member harden inside of me, and he began rocking into me again. Without losing a beat, he rolled us over so I was straddling him and he kneaded my ass while I lifted myself up and down, impaling myself feverishly on him. My nails scratched down the front of his chest, and he cried out my name. He pulled me down to him, skillfully unhooking and taking off my bra. He latched onto one of my breasts, his mouth roughly encasing my nipple, taking his time before he took my other breast into his mouth. Soon, we were both nearing our good moment again. He slipped his fangs into my breast, just above my nipple, and took two quick draws of blood. That was enough to send both of us tumbling over the edge and I screamed his name out passionately.

I collapsed onto his chest and began planting kisses all over his face. He was out of me by then, and I slipped my mouth down to lick, suck and pull on his ear lobe with my teeth. I felt his length harden against my ass again. I pulled back and looked at him in amazement. Bill had never been able to recover so quickly, so many times. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I sat back up on my knees.

"Turn around for me, Sookie." I followed his directions and I took him into me, my knees still straddling his hips, my back facing his chest. His hands held onto my hips, lifting me. Exhaustion was beginning to take over me, and I was thankful he was doing most of the heavy lifting. The feel of him inside of me in this position was mind-blowing and he rubbed against my G spot with every stroke. I came again, squirting a little bit this time too, and he filled me with seed once again, his cum overflowing down his cock and pooling between us.

I fell back onto his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tightly to him. He snuggled his face into my neck and whispered into my ear in a language I didn't recognize.

"Jag har väntat på detta ögonblick så länge, min älskare."

* * *

A/N - (Translation: _I have waited so long for this moment, my lover._) Thank you for confirming the translation, Korpen. Much, much, love to my beta, southernlady23, and I wish her a swift and easy move!! Finally, reviews make me write faster, so please tell me what you think! The above is my very first lemon. :)


	12. Anna Begins

_Eric's POV_

When I woke, I was drenched in Sookie's sweet scent. It was utterly intoxicating.  
_  
_We were still in the same position that we'd been in when I died for the day, our naked bodies pressed together. Her back was spooned up against my chest, my right arm underneath her neck and my left arm still draped over her body. I could tell through my blood connection to her and her slow and steady breathing she was still sleeping. I must have worn her out completely if she was still out when I woke for the evening.

_This is how I want to wake every sunset._ I blinked, surprised by my own certainty. _What am I thinking? _Feeling utterly unhinged by how much more deeply I felt for Sookie this evening, I wasn't sure what to do. It was absurd that I would feel this way. _How could this have happened? How do I escape her trap? _I, Eric Northman, needed advice on women. There was only one person I could think of who could help me with that.

I gently extricated myself from Sookie, and she moaned softly at the loss and repositioned herself, but I could tell that she was still sleeping soundly. I picked up my smart phone and opened and closed the door to Sookie's sound-proofed room quietly so that I would not wake her with my phone call.

"Fangtasia, the bar with the fangs. We won't be open until eight pm. There is no cover charge until ten pm and the dress code is no jeans, sneakers, or backwards ball caps. Is that all?" Pam's dripping tone was overflowing patronization. I approved. After Longshadow had smashed that woman's camera after she took a photo of me, I had to have a meeting with the staff, in private, explaining the difference between giving the patrons a show and running off business. Pam listened. Longshadow did not. Though, it didn't matter since he didn't live for much longer after the meeting.

"Pam."

"Eric. How are things in New Orleans?"

"Eventful, but I'm not calling to discuss that. I..." I hesitated. To be able to ask for help is a sign of strength, I reminded myself. Chiding myself mentally, I rallied the strength needed to say the next few words.

"I need your advice on Sookie. She makes me feel..." I paused, my strength waning, but I pushed through. "Never in my thousand years have I experienced this type of pull. I wish to rid myself of it."

"Just drain her."

Silence was my reply.

"Well, since you're clearly not willing to kill her," I swear I heard Pam roll her eyes after saying that, "I'll tell you what a human columnist named Abby would say. She is an expert on relationships and human behavior. It really is quite fascinating to understand the prey on that level. I think-"

I could tell she was opening up about one of her secret passions and was so excited to share about it that, if not stopped, she might go on for over an hour. I interrupted her. There was a beautiful woman in the next room, and I wanted to be there when she woke.

"Pam. The advice columnist: what would she say about my... situation with Sookie?"

"Well, we all knew you've been obsessed with her for a long time now-though I don't know why. Abby would say that losing Godric has made you want Sookie even more than you did before, she might call it a rebound relationship."

"I do not know this term, 'rebound relationship.'"

"Oh!" the excitement in Pam's voice at getting to educate me on these things was out of character and incredibly annoying. "Well, after a very serious relationship ends, humans find themselves seeking comfort and they become involved in a relationship quickly to help them deal with their grief."

"Hmph. After the end of a serious relationship, when does this columnist advise that a person stops seeking that comfort-a rebound?" I wanted to know when I would be back to my normal, less vulnerable, self.

"Well that's simple, just take the length of time that the ended relationship lasted and divide it in half. After that amount of time, you'll be ready for a relationship."

I pulled the phone away from my face and stared at it for a very long moment.

"Five hundred years? Really, Pam?"

"Well, that doesn't apply for you, but I'd wager you still have some time before you are finished grieving for Godric. I would guess that you are still in the bargaining stage of grief. That's okay. Just know that you won't always want to run away from Sookie," she uttered the last part as though it was a terrible fate that was tragically inevitable.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, traditionally, one bargains to avoid one's own inevitable death, but as vampire, that's not what you are grieving over. You are bargaining to never have the sort of loss and pain you are having right now at the loss of Godric. You are fighting your desire to pursue Sookie because you don't want to feel that depth of grief again. You both want her and don't want her at the same time-feeling both sides more strongly than you normally would."

Pulling the phone away from my face this time, I contemplated whether or not I was fighting my feelings for her out of fear.

I uttered a few choice words in Swedish.

"Hmmm... Maybe I was wrong about this. Maybe you're still in the anger stage."

"What is with you and these stages? Just tell me what I should do to stop wanting Sookie so badly."

"Just go after her. Really. If you let her get away I don't think I could put up with how moody you would be."

"Good night, Pam."

I take a deep, completely unnecessary, breath and prepare myself to go back to my bed. When I inhaled, my nostrils are filled with Sookie's scent and all I can think of is her.

I stride towards my room, and gently open, enter, and close the door. She is still asleep and she's rolled back into the position she slept in all day. I gingerly return to my previous position in the bed, spooning Sookie.

Pausing, I just watch her for a moment as she sleeps, her chest rising and falling. She is truly, breathtakingly, beautiful. I bring my face to her's and I caress the baby soft skin of her cheek with my lips. She begins to rouse, her eyes open and she turns her head to face me. Her eyes widen and a blush takes over her face. The sight of her blood rushing to her skin makes me hard, but I want to wait.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've seen in all of my existence, not just because of your outer beauty but also because of your fire and passion," I declare while looking into her eyes. The words roll off my tongue before I know what I am saying. I instantly regret telling her the truth and giving her such leverage over me.

She rolls onto her other side so that she's facing me. Sookie's eyes fill with confusion for a moment, then happiness, then they grow guarded.

"You can't possibly mean that, Eric Northman," her voice is harsh. But it softens as she continues, "But it's nice of you to tell me that," she falters for a moment, "I guess."

I hang my head down for a moment. I am relieved that she hasn't realized how much power she has over me, but at the same time I feel devastated that Sookie doesn't believe me. I reach out my hand and caress her right cheek, softly cupping her chin in my hand. I know what I want, and I swallow hard before I open my mouth to say my next words.

"I wish I didn't mean it. My life would be a lot simpler that way."

I suddenly feel like I need to get away. As if putting some distance between us would protect my heart from being hurt by her. I climb out of bed and begin walking to the bathroom. Maybe a shower will help.

"Wait," Sookie's voice rings out. I'm reminded of the first morning I opened myself to her-when she watched me weep openly for Godric and held my hand as I went dead for the day. Like last time, I wonder if my brain is just lying to me. I turn to look at her slowly and warily.

"I'm sorry," she is sitting up now and looking down as she watches her hands wringing the sheet gathered in her lap. "It's just... No one has ever looked me in the eye and told me I'm beautiful before. So to hear someone over a thousand years old tell me I'm the most beautiful woman they've ever seen... Well, it's just a bit overwhelming." Her eyes never leave her lap.

I'm astonished.

"You mean Bill never..."

She shakes her head vigorously and the scent of salt water washes over me as I see tears falling into her lap. She's still not looking at me. I walk over to her side of the bed and sit down at the edge, facing her.

I cup her face in both my hands and gently lift it so that she is looking at me. Leaning in, I begin kissing the two trails of tears on her cheeks, trying replace her self-doubt with certainty of my affection for her. Her hands hesitantly slip into mine and I squeeze them. I pull away to gaze into her eyes.

"Make love to me."

Her words are music to my ears and I need no further encouragement. Putting my hands on her back, I slowly lower her from sitting to lying flat on her back on the bed. I lay next to her on my side so that I am facing her. My fingers leisurely graze her skin, memorizing every curve, capturing every delicate detail.

After I've mapped her entire body, I lean in and begin languidly kissing her. Her lips are silken. I savor the caress of her tongue against mine; I shiver at every stroke of her tongue against my fangs. She really has no idea what she does to me. Reluctantly leaving her lips, I go to kneel between her legs. I shower kisses all over her inner thighs, hips and lower stomach. After she begins moaning softly, I begin slowly worshiping her sex. My tongue haltingly explores her nether lips and massages her nub. When my face is drenched in her wetness, I know she is ready for me to enter her and I lift my body so that my face hovers over her's.

I deliberately brush my tip against her opening and she gasps almost inaudibly. Leaning in, my lips meet her's and I begin kissing her deeply and passionately. Her arms circle around my back and she pulls my chest against her's. I begin to enter Sookie, feeling her warmth surround me. I go deeper and deeper, taking my time so that we can savor every stroke, every sensation. Our mouths dance together and I close my eyes in complete bliss. I feel transported to another time and place and her skin against mine reminds me of the last time I felt the beautiful heat of the sun.

After gradually building the tension between us, I begin increasing the speed of my strokes. Her walls begin quivering against mine, and I feel my own release approaching. She pulls her lips away from mine, and I feel at a loss until I realize she's turning her head so that her neck is exposed. I relish my descent to the crook between her shoulder and neck. My fangs sink into her skin and the ambrosia that is her blood washes over my tongue. My body spasms as I have my own release and I slowly lift my lips and fangs, luxuriantly coating my saliva over her.

Sookie turns her face so that her eyes peer deeply into mine.

"I used to think you were made of cold hard stone, and empty inside. And now, I see that you're deep. you feel. There's love in you. "

"Only for Sookie." The words are out of my mouth before I even realize what I'm saying. But I know with every fiber of my being, that it is completely true.

A smile grows on my face as I'm filled with joy over where I am with Sookie and I playfully lift us both into a sitting position.

"The Queen is expecting us in an hour or so. To start getting ready, why don't we take a shower?"

* * *

_Sookie's POV_

After amazing me in bed yet again, Eric showed me just how much fun showers can be. I got a chance to admire his bottom and finally felt the fullness of his length in my mouth. We took a lot longer than we really had time to, but I didn't complain as I rushed to get dressed. Since I'd had Eric's blood last night, I found that I didn't need to wear make-up, so once I'd mostly blow dried my hair (it could finish air drying as we walked to the Queen's) and put on clothes, I was ready to go.

We quickly walked along the streets, and Eric offered to fly us there instead. I didn't even realize he could fly, and I considered taking him up on it for a moment, but then decided that I didn't think I could take any more new sensations tonight. The entire trip, we were both looking around us, paranoid of someone attacking us again. When we finally arrived in front of the Queen's throne, I already felt exhausted, but after curtsying, I forced myself to stand up straight and focus on the discussion at hand.

Eric told the Queen and Andre all about the attack, they both looked genuinely baffled then changed subjects to drop a bombshell of news on us.

"New York and his party are missing. Anubis Airlines reports that they never showed up for their transfer flight from Chicago to New Orleans. We want you two to go to Chicago and investigate what happened. This looks absolutely terrible for us, and that someone could take down an entire royal party is a bit disconcerting-even though New York wasn't very clever about his security the last time I saw him. Northman, I trust that you can take care of yourself, and I'm sure a telepath will be of use to you."

Chicago? I'd never been that far North, and I wasn't looking forward to another flight. The first time I flew, I had needed to get sloshed to calm my nerves down. Besides, why didn't the Queen have her own people look into this? Looking up at Eric nervously, I met his eyes and he looked at me reassuringly. He then turned to look back at the Queen.

"Of course, your Majesty. We will take the next flight on Anubis to Chicago. I'm sure we will be able to clear your name and find out what happened to New York."

_Maybe he's sure, but looking for who's responsible for taking down a group of powerful vamp sounds like an awful idea to me._ Oh, this vacation was turning into a real dream. _At least I'm getting some._

As the Queen and Eric discussed logistics I had to bite my lip to keep a broad smile off my face. While they droned on about something, I reflected on just how wonderfully that part of my trip was going.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Some of the dialogue is pulled directly from Sookie's dream of Eric because I'd like to believe Sookie Stackhouse is a little psychic. :)_


	13. Glamorous

_Sookie's POV_

The plane ride to Chicago was not something I was looking forward to, but since we were able to catch a flight right after we finished packing our bags, Eric was able to sit in the cabin with me and distract me from my fear of flying. Unfortunately for us, we weren't the only passengers on the plane. That didn't seem to discourage Eric though, and after he turned my peck on his lips into a full blown, minute long, face sucking kiss, I had to push him away. I looked at him sternly, trying to get across the idea that ladies, and certainly Sookie Stackhouse, do not make-out in public.

He just smirked in reply and it took all of my will power to not give in after I saw the curve of his sexy lips. But I was strong, and instead of ripping his pants open and jumping his bones while the little old lady and Dracula-looking vampire watched, I settled for just holding his hand.

Of course, hand-holding with Eric Northman is not an innocent pastime. As his fingertips grazed my palm and ran lightly over my wrist, I began to wonder if even the pilots in the cockpit could smell just how aroused I was. I shot Eric a dirty look. He was trying to make me join the Mile High Club, but with a woman on the plane who reminded me of my Gran, there was no way even Eric could convince me. I tried instead to distract him with conversation.

"So, what's the game plan? What are we going to do when we land in Chicago?" I asked. Eric subtly turned his eyes towards the vampire on the plane before he replied.

"Well, after we check into our hotel, we'll check in with the local sheriff and see if he has any recommendations on places to go, or sites to see."

There was the tiniest lilt in his voice as he said "recommendations" and if I hadn't known what he was talking about, I would have never noticed it. Eric was good, but so was I.

"Do you think he'd tell us about any local events?" Translation: Is he trustworthy? Would he tell us if he knew anything about New York?

Eric's forehead crinkled a little as his whole face smiled at my cleverness. It was almost as if he was surprised the little human could manage to reply so adeptly. I worked on keeping my temper in check.

"Oh yes. Brian and I go back many years," he paused and looked off into the distance, pulling up a memory from long ago. "Pam actually knows him; we lived in the same nest in England for a few years. You couldn't have asked for a better place to visit, lover." Translation: Darn skippy, we could trust him. It's a good thing New York's crew went missing here.

And then, of course, I noticed that Eric's eyes were hungrily roaming over my neck down to my cleavage. He paused for a moment on the now almost invisible puncture wounds from earlier this evening and I shivered a little. He noticed me watching him, and his eyes rose to meet mine. I swear that our souls were touching. His eyes were so penetrating, so raw and unguarded. I felt undone, but I couldn't bear to look away. I wanted to gaze into those pools of deep blue forever.

We must have stayed like that for quite some time because I didn't noticed there was a world outside of Eric Northman until we heard the "ding" and captain's announcement about our descent to O'Hare.

Eric smiled at me, and put his arm around my shoulder. I thought it was so sweet that he was trying to comfort me during the landing. Then I felt his fingertips grazing the side of my breasts. I guess he was still being sweet, in a way; he just had a different concept of sweet and a different idea of how to distract me. Since his hand was out of view of the other passengers on the plane, I decided it didn't count as PDA and I relaxed into his arm, enjoying the sensations of his hand caressing my side. He subtly slipped his hand down and underneath my shirt, and I tingled at the feel of his cool, marble-like hand against my skin.

The landing and deboarding were uneventful, but when we arrived at the terminal my eyes bugged out at just how huge and gorgeous the airport was. I didn't think I'd ever seen such a large building before in my life. It hit me at that moment that I wasn't "in Kansas" anymore, and that I was in my first really, really, big city-over twice as large as Dallas. Everything on this trip had happened so fast, and I was still on overload from processing how quickly my relationship with Eric had changed, it hadn't even occurred to me that Chicago would be stressful for me to visit.

It was two in the morning, but the airport was still full of people. I squeezed Eric's hand, hoping that between the recent infusion of his blood and touching his skin that I'd be able to block out the thoughts of all the people around me. Eric must have sensed my anxiety because he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Just focus on the feel of your hand in mine. I'll take care of the rest."

Again, Eric's fingers stroked my palm and wrist. I focused on the odd combination of bliss and lust which filled me.

* * *

_Eric's POV_

I cursed myself silently for forgetting how Sookie's telepathy would affect her in such a large city. I had hoped that after finding New York, the conference with Sophie-Anne would be cancelled and I could spend a few extra days vacationing with Sookie. Instead, this would have to be as short of a trip as possible.

The heat of determination filled my chest and I felt more resolved than ever to put this mystery to rest quickly, maybe even tonight.

Wanting to save as much time as possible, I directed our limo driver to take us directly to the John Hancock building, drop our luggage at the W hotel and then wait at the Hancock to pick us up. Once we were in the lobby of the Hancock building, I heard Sookie gasp. I couldn't help but smile at how excited she was upon seeing the beautiful room. It was a shame I wouldn't be able to show her around the city.

We took an elevator up to the 80th floor and the doors opened to a group of guards. Mentally, I commended Brian for his leadership style. He had picked a respectable location central to vampire interests, but he still didn't waste money on getting the top suite. Plus, his security was obviously on top of things. The vampire guards in the lobby needed to unlock the elevator to open at the floor and they video-conferenced with Brian's staff to confirm our identities before they did.

We were guided to large oak double doors on the east side of the floor. After a moment, the doors swung in, revealing Brian holding them while standing there with a ridiculous grin on his face. I had to shake my head in amusement. He and Pam were complete opposites. Brian was gregarious and boisterous-extremely unusual traits for a vampire-whereas Pam chose to wear a mask of utter boredom at the tedium of life. Living with the two of them together never had a dull moment.

"Eric Northman! It's been too long!" he took in Sookie and winked at me before continuing. "And I see that, as always, wherever you are, there are beautiful women." Brian then took Sookie's hand into his and kissed the back of it, "Enchant_é_, I am Brian. And if I daresay, you are one of the most gorgeous women I've seen in my long life. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

I raised my eyebrows at Brian's boldness. If it had been anyone else, I might not have let it stand, but Brian had this innocent charm about him which made me want to excuse his roguish actions.

_How is it that he's managed to live this long? He must be as good with his charm as I am with my sword._

Sookie blushed at Brian's compliments; I felt my fangs begin to descend as I saw her face redden with blood. I forced them back up. To have such a strong reaction to a mere blush was unusual for me.

_What is it about this woman?_

"This is Sookie Stackhouse, and she is mine," I declared with authority.

I felt a rush of venomous anger, but it wasn't coming from me. I glanced down to find Sookie's face in the menacing look she gets when she's about to passionately argue. I loved it when she got angry. Brian must have noticed her body language and facial expression too, because he spoke up then.

"Come, Eric! We have much catching up to do! And Sookie, I think you'd enjoy the conversations we'll have. I'm also very much looking forward to hearing what you have to add to them!"

As we entered Brian's office, Brian signaled for his guards to leave. Once the doors were shut and we were the only ones in the room, Brian laid on the floor beneath his desk. I heard beeping, scanning, and a whirl of noises that always seem to accompany top of the line technology. Most humans might not even be able to pick up the noises nowadays, but vampire hearing is far superior.

Sookie was distracted from her fury by Brian's apparently strange behavior. I guess she couldn't hear the beeps and other noises. I shook my head silently and held one finger to my lips. After a few more moments, Brian rolled out from under his desk, his face flushed from the activity.

"Now we can talk freely. All the monitoring technology to this room is completely off," he winked at me, "I don't think either of us can afford some of the stories of the old days to get out. Don't you agree?" I shook my head and chuckled.

"Brian, my friend, you are still far too entertaining. But I applaud you on your level of security and your choice of headquarters. I see your intelligence and strength in strategy has not diminished in the least."

"I wish I could say the same for you, old chap," Brian smiled as he said that but I grimaced a little, Brian's nicknames for me always bothered me.

"What do you mean, Brian?"

"I heard that you were nearly captured by a couple of Mississippi _werewolves_ when you were on the streets of New Orleans. These are dangerous times we live in, don't let the AVL and the money you make off of tourists and fangbangers cover your eyes to that fact."

I bristled at this, but I had no comeback. Brian was completely correct. I had made a huge tactical error in not keeping guard of our surroundings. Brian took my silence as an invitation to change subjects. He knew he had made his point.

"Miss Stackhouse, before I show you the phenomenal view, it seemed that you had something to say, and I don't want to stop you from speaking your piece. We're all friends here, no need for pretenses."

_Really, Brian? _He knew what was coming and he wanted to watch. I would have to think of a creative way to pay him back for this.

Sookie seemed a bit overwhelmed by everything and she paused for a moment before she began speaking in a subdued voice.

"I just wanted to say that I'm not Eric's."

Frustration washed over me as I heard her declaration, but pride kept me from arguing with her in front of Brian. In the vampire world, my claim was sufficient to keep her to myself and that was all I cared about. Brian's eyebrows lifted and his eyes smiled upon hearing her words.

"Understood," he paused to give me a huge grin then went to sit behind his desk. "Please have a seat. What brings you into town, old chap? As soon as you texted me that you would be in town, I cleared my schedule for tonight. I'm all yours this evening."

"New York and his party have gone missing." That caught Brian's attention.

"Here?"

"Yes. They were to make a connection from Chicago to New Orleans for a conference with Sophie-Anne, but they didn't make their flight."

Brian nodded and twisted up his facial features looking thoughtful.

"Nothing unusual has happened recently, to the best of my knowledge. Let's head to Spectrum and do some footwork, shall we?"

* * *

_Sookie's POV_

Before we left his office, Brian insisted that I enjoy the view from his windows. He showed me four views of the city and the lake by taking me to windows on each side of the floor. What I saw was mesmerizing. I began to understand why some people liked living in a place like Chicago.

Eric called off our limo, while he was doing that I noticed that Brian turned his security system back on and had a quick conversation with one of his employees. We took the elevator down and got into one of Brian's fancy cars. I held Eric's hand the whole time, which really helped as we passed the crowds of people on the sidewalks of Michigan Avenue and State Street. Brian drove around a little bit to point out some of the sights to me. It was a bit surreal to see in person the lit Chicago Theater sign and other things I'd seen on television.

The buildings grew shorter and the sidewalks more vacant as we went south and west. We arrived at an area of the city that had Greek flags and restaurants named "Parthenon" and "Athena." Brian pulled up to a very non-descript bar. There didn't seem to be a valet's stand outside like I'd seen at some of the other restaurants in the area, but as soon as we pulled up someone from inside the bar ran outside to valet Brian's car.

We went into the bar and I was hit by the familiar scent that all bars seem to have. I reached out into the room with my brain and I couldn't sense any blank spots that indicated a vampire. Everyone in the room seemed to be human. Brian led us back to a set of stairs where there was a velvet rope and a man standing guard. He nodded at Brian and the three of us walked up a flight of stairs. At the top there was a velvet curtain hanging across the doorway entrance to the floor, but instead of going through the curtain, Brian pressed against a spot on a wall and a hidden door slid open.

There were two other guards just inside the door and a staircase down. The place was poorly lit and fear rushed through my blood as I looked down. Eric squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring nod. We walked down the two flights of stairs and I found myself in a surreal place.

The hidden floor was huge and filled. It was a very fancy looking bar and restaurant. There were people with the red snarled thought pattern that I had learned from last night meant they were werewolves. There were a handful of people who had brain patterns similar to Sam's-shifters, I guessed. There were a lot of vampires and a smattering of humans.

I didn't think that I'd be able to get much information out of reading the brains of the few humans who were there-most of them seemed to be heavily glamoured. But it turns out that Brian had a different approach in mind. As we walked into the room, silence gradually spread across the crowd. Brian threw his hands up and open in a warm greeting and began speaking in a loud, jovial voice.

"Good evening, friends! How is everyone?"

Murmurs of positive replies came from the crowd.

"Excellent! It has been a bountiful year for us, has it not? I'm so thankful to each and every one of you for all of your help in making our city such a success in the Supe world!"

The audience began clapping along with Brian in congratulations of themselves. When they quieted down, Brian continued his enthusiastic announcements.

"I'm planning to have some leaders from other states visit us in the coming year. If anyone has any suggestions on states they'd like me to invite, please let me know. I've been thinking that we should invite Arizona, Pennsylvania, Florida, New York and Ohio."

A few voices rang out in the crowd, naming a few other states and some major cities. Brian nodded at the addition of each one. Once the assembly was out of ideas, Brian began making his farewells, walking around shaking a few hands.

Finally he rejoined us and smiled broadly.

"Shall we go?" Brian asked in a grand voice.

I had no clue what was going on; I gave Eric a look that said just as much and he shook his head with a small smile on his face.

Once we were back in his car, Eric finally explained what was going on.

"My gift as a vampire is flying. Brian's gift is very acute empathy. He's able to detect if someone is anxious or angry, or any other emotions."

"It's really a wonderful gift. And it works on both Supes and humans," Brian said, nodding with excitement. "So, I can tell you with great confidence that not a single being in that room knew anything about New York. I've also heard back from my people, and everything confirms my suspicion that there isn't a trace of foul play. I hate to break it to you, old chap, but I believe you've come to a dead end."

Eric nodded gravely.

"I had my suspicions we were being led in the wrong direction," he said with the strain of frustration in his voice.

"Well, the night is approaching its end. Where are the two of you spending the day? I'll drop you off so you can have some time to yourselves to work things out," Brian said the last part with a merry lilt to his voice and I didn't think he was talking about working out the mystery of New York's missing party.

The short ride to our hotel was amusing for me because Brian and Eric kept ribbing each other about various things. I'd never seen this side of Eric before and I was really enjoying it. The hotel lobby was amazing, but I was thankful that Eric was still holding my hand because it was filled with people milling about and wearing matching nametags.

Once we stepped into the elevator, Eric slammed me against the wall and began kissing me. No one else was in the elevator as we went up to our floor, and we groped each other shamelessly. I couldn't wait to get to our hotel room. It had only been a few hours since we'd made love, but I wanted him again. The airplane ride and holding his hand had been more than enough foreplay for me, and I wanted to show him just how fierce Sookie Stackhouse could be in the sack.

Eric walked backwards down the hallway to our room, not letting me escape his lips or his roaming hands. I hurried him along, eager to get him into our room, and out of his clothes.

After what seemed to be ages, we got to our room and Eric slid in the key card. He opened the door, pressing his back into it and began pulling me inside with him.

_

* * *

Eric's POV_

If it weren't for Brian's warning, I may have been too distracted to notice it. But as soon as I began walking into the room, I heard the telltale sound of an explosive's timer ticking. Thankfully, the door was still open, our sides pressed against it, so I was able to quickly get us out of the room. I swept Sookie into my arms and began flying her down the hallway. I had turned us so that we were flying on our sides, and my back was towards the side of the hallway that our room was on. As I felt the force of the explosion pushing against our back, I prayed that I had completely shielded Sookie's body from the flying shrapnel.


	14. Boom Boom Pow

_Sookie's POV_

_I am tired of people trying to kill me,_ was my first thought as I regained consciousness and found myself once again lying under an Eric Northman who was covered in drywall dust, soot and bloody wounds.

"Are you alright?" Eric's voice rang out against the background noise of a fire alarm and panicked noise of people fleeing their rooms.

I nodded my head in response and he lifted me to my feet. As one couple fled their room, he stuck his foot in the door and once they had rounded a corner of the hallway, he pulled me into their room.

"Why aren't we running _away_ from the fire, Eric?"

"I can't take to the sky undetected in a big metropolis like Chicago, so unfortunately we're going to have to use ground transportation to find shelter. Our best bet to not be noticed is to inconspicuously blend into the crowds. Walking around in tattered clothes with soot on our skin is not inconspicuous."

Eric had a point. As he rummaged through the room's closets and luggage I scurried to the bathroom to wet some washcloths so we could quickly wipe off our faces and arms. He tossed a royal blue wrap dress to me, and after using a washcloth on my skin, I stripped down to my bra and panties and then put on the dress. Thankfully, my shoes were still wearable. Eric was not so lucky and when he was done dressing I had to stop myself from giggling at the sight.

Black flip-flops, longish khaki shorts that sagged a little and a long sleeve black tee-shirt was Eric's outfit. I guess it was better than wearing pants that rode halfway up his calves, but it was still funny to see a vampire, and especially Eric, wearing shorts. After throwing a couple of hundred dollar bills onto the bed he noticed my amusement and preened for me a little, showing off his right leg.

"Don't you like my legs, Sookie?"

I rolled my eyes, but we heard a ruckus that sounded like firefighters breaking open doors further down the hallway. That brought the playful moment to an abrupt end. We bolted out the door and through the hallway into the stairwell. I noticed as we were running past our old room, Eric threw his smartphone into the flames. When we opened the door to the stairwell, we heard some people climbing down the steps on the lower flights, Eric held me in his arms and flew us down the center of the stairwell to a level of stairs a couple of flights above those stragglers and we began running down together so that we blended into the small crowd.

It was pure chaos on the sidewalk and street outside of the hotel. Eric guided me through the crowds of panicked hotel guests and employees, towards a few groups of tourists that were finally done gawking and were moving along. We easily slipped in between the clusters of people, strolling with them down busy sidewalks. Even though it was an early hour, I guess the large vampire population had made Chicago a 24/7 city just like New York City.

Eric seemed to know where we were going so I just focused on trying to keep my shields up. I was feeling pretty run down by this point and it was a struggle. I was distracted for a moment by a gigantic limo. It was very tall and when it stopped at a red light just in front of us I was able to see logos on the back identifying it as a hybrid Hummer limo. My mind boggled at the fact such a thing even existed-it seemed absurd on so many levels. As the limo pulled away, I was left shaking my head and noticed the limo was followed by a few motorcycles.

We arrived at a Holiday Inn just off of the touristy strip, in an area that seemed a little less polished. I plopped onto one of the couches in the lobby while Eric arranged for our room. I heard the receptionist argue the hotel needed a credit card to make a reservation, a moment later she was sweet as pie, giving Eric directions on how to get up to our room. I didn't know if glamour or bribery was involved in getting her cooperation, and I decided I didn't care. All I wanted at that moment was a bed so I could sleep.

When we finally got to the room, I began unceremoniously stripping off my clothes. It was weird how just 36 hours ago I would have been sheepish about getting naked in front of Eric and now it seemed perfectly natural.

_I guess staggeringly good sex and nearly being killed with someone a couple of times will do that to you. _

I climbed under the covers and sighed contentedly. My body was still full of tension, but it felt heavenly to be able to lie down. The bed shifted as Eric also climbed in and I turned to look at him.

"Why is someone trying to kill me?"

"They're not. They're trying to kill me. You had a reservation for a separate room on a human floor-several stories below my room. I don't think anyone but Brian knew we would be staying together."

I nodded, but didn't feel any sort of relief. Being with Eric was apparently dangerous, but I didn't think I could stand to be alone during all of this mess either. Lucky for me, I didn't have too much time to worry because Eric began kissing the skin from my jaw down to my breasts. He spent extra time laving his tongue over both of my nipples. The tightness in my shoulders began to melt away.

_Well, this is certainly one way to relieve my stress._

I ran my fingers through Eric's hair and gently tugged his head up to mine so I could begin kissing him. Our tongues wrestled and I slipped my hands down his neck to his shoulder blades and I drew his body onto me so he was straddling me.

He had already taken off his clothes too, so I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his chest, savoring the feel of his cut muscles. Continuing down lower, my hands explored his well-defined abs and the incredibly sexy, deep cuts of muscles that pointed diagonally from the top of his hip bone right to his 'ego.' I dragged my fingers down his length, slipping over the tip to use his pre-cum so the sensation was smoother for him. He was already rock hard and completely ready for me. I felt wetness pool between my thighs as I stroked his epic-sized cock.

Pushing his chest to the side, I rolled us over so I was on top of him and pulled away from his kisses so I was sitting up. I shifted so I was now straddling his hips. Sliding my core up and down his length, my wetness coated him. My hand moved to the base of his cock and held it. I began working his tip into me roughly. Eric groaned in pleasure and I quickened my strokes. He grabbed my hips and helped bounce me up and down even faster. But still, each time I landed on him, I forcibly grinded against him so my clit felt the friction against his hair down there.

After a few minutes, Eric threw me onto my back so he was kneeling over me. He grabbed my thighs, pulling them up so that he was thrusting into me at just the right angle. With that, I was absolutely gone. I cried out with complete abandon as I felt his fangs slip into my right breast and his seed fill my quivering walls. When we had both recovered a little bit, he rolled onto his side and we held each other, our faces meeting. After my breathing calmed down, inspiration hit me.

"If Brian says New York's group was never here, why don't we just ask Anubis Airlines if they made their flight to New Orleans?"

Eric was silent for a few moments.

"Yes. That would make sense."

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I was reminded of when we first arrived in Dallas and I had to be the one to suggest the simple solution of me infiltrating the Fellowship of the Sun. Then again, that hadn't worked out so well. But still, this time I wasn't going to be on my own; I had a feeling Eric being by my side would make things go a lot smoother. Dawn quickly approached and my 'day' full of excitement was finally over. I fell asleep soon after Eric died for the day.

Somehow, I wasn't surprised when I woke to the smell of smoke and someone roughly tugging on my shoulders, trying to take me out of Eric's grip. It seemed to fit in perfectly with everything else that happened to me since I left Bon Temps for this trip. While the rough hands extracted me from Eric, I balled my hands into fists.

As soon as he had yanked me off the bed and to my feet, I threw a punch and cross just like Jason had taught me. Then I hit him with two quick uppercuts. He recoiled backwards and I elbowed him in the stomach and kneed him in the groin for good measure. He fell to his knees, leaning over, his arms crossed over his waist and I grabbed the heavy lamp from my bedside table and slammed him over the head with it as hard as I could. He crumpled to his side in a pile and he seemed to be out. By that time, the fire was quickly approaching the bed.

"Eric! Eric! You have to wake up!" I screamed frantically. I knew there was no way I could lift him up myself, even with my recent infusion of his blood. I pulled on his arm, bending over and sticking my butt out so I could use my legs to give me more leverage. He was on my side of the bed before he opened one eye.

"What?" his voice groggily rasped.

"We have to get out of here! The room is on fire! I can't lift you up; you have to help me walk you out of here."

His eyes looked towards the foot of the bed and he saw the growing flames. He seemed to finally understand the gravity of situation and his eyes snapped open. He sat up and lifted himself off the bed, stumbling a little bit. As he began walking towards the door, I quickly grabbed the two robes from the bathroom and then ran back to him. I put one of my arm around him and put my shoulder underneath one of his arms. That helped steady him and we walked faster towards the door. Once we were out in the hallway, we walked a bit further and then I leaned him against the wall so I could put on a robe and help him put one on too. The fire alarm finally went off and a bellboy ran into the hallway.

"Someone broke into our room, set a fire, and tried to grab me. He's still in there-I knocked him out." The bellboy's eyes grew wide and he sprinted to a room.

"I'll call for help!"

When he came back out, he helped me with Eric after I explained Eric was a vampire. The firefighters were able to put out the small fire quickly so we didn't need to evacuate the building and all the other floors of the building were safe and usable. They gave us another vampire safe room and pointed out in a guide the numbers to the nearby department stores so we could have clothing delivered.

As soon as they left, my adrenaline ran out. I dead bolted the door and collapsed on the bed next to Eric. I felt as safe as I could feel after being attacked yet again, and I didn't have the energy to try to navigate the city to find another hotel. Besides, we had no money since Eric's wallet had been left in our old room. Once my exhausted brain worked out there was nothing else I could do to protect us I fell asleep.

_

* * *

Eric's POV_

When the sun finally set, I woke full of tension, ready to fight. Sookie was still asleep so I walked quietly to the bathroom and used the telephone in there to call Information and be connected to Brian. After a brief explanation, he tut-tuted me and began a playful chastisement.

"Always getting into trouble, aren't you, old chap? I'll have my people run over some clothing and cash to you. Do you need a disposable cell phone too?"

"Yes. And if you could, make haste. We're still in the same hotel and I need to get us out of here as quickly as possible."

Within twenty minutes, a bellboy was knocking on the door with a delivery of a medium sized box. I roused Sookie.

"We need to get out of here, lover."

"Okay," she nodded sleepily and then looked down. "I think I might be a bit underdressed, though."

I smiled and handed her the outfit Brian had sent over for her. She gave me a small smile with closed eyes and lurched towards the bathroom, presumably to tend to her human needs.

We got dressed quickly, without taking time to shower, and took a cab to the Anubis Airlines terminal at O'Hare. Once we walked up to the counter, I asked to speak to a manager. I explained the situation as vaguely as I could while still emphasizing my position and the enormity of the situation. The man was smart enough to comply.

"Our records show they did make their flight. Let's look at the video footage though, just to make sure."

Sure enough, New York's party had boarded a plane headed to New Orleans. I asked if there was any possibility that the flight had been diverted, and he assured me there wasn't. Just then, I heard a large 'grumble' noise and I turned to Sookie. She was blushing and holding her stomach.

"Sorry! I just haven't eaten anything since the flight we had last night."

I nodded, thanked the man, and asked how to get to the nearest restaurant or food court. Sookie ordered something called a 'Philly cheese steak meal with cheese fries' and insisted I order a blood. We sat down at a table and I slid the unopened bottle back and forth, from one hand to another, while planning the best way to go to war. Sookie interrupted my thoughts after she polished off half of her sandwich.

"How did the Queen know about me? I mean, it's not like I've been to New Orleans recently, and only a handful of people know and actually believe I can read people's minds."

"When I was in court and heard of Bill's deceit, the Queen had a young female companion who seemed to know you… I believe her name was Hadley Stackhouse."

Sookie's eyes widened so much and her eyebrows went so high, that I began to worry she would hurt herself.

"Hadley!? My cousin Hadley?!" her eyes went back to normal and her forehead wrinkled a little bit. "Did it seem like the two of them were close?"

"Oh yes."

She nodded, gazing into the distance. She didn't say anything else so I went back to mentally weighing who I could ask to be my ally against Sophie-Anne. After about ten minutes, she broke the silence.

"I have a plan."


	15. Closer

_Eric's POV_

Sookie's idea was so simple; it made me realize how short-sighted I had become after being embroiled in convoluted vampire politics for so many years. When we arrived at the ABC7 television news station studio on State Street, Nan Flanagan had us flagged past security.

"Sheriff. I heard what happened with your Maker. Talk about an over-reaction," was Nan's dry, and oh-so-friendly greeting to us. I bit my tongue and reminded myself why we were there.

"Ms. Flanagan, we need to speak with you in private," began Sookie very politely. I was glad she had spoken-I didn't know if I could be civil at that very moment.

Nan regarded Sookie with disdain.

"What is this about anyway?"

Sookie glanced around the studio anxiously before leaning in and whispering in a voice so quiet only a vampire could have possibly heard her.

"It's about the queen of Louisiana and the king of New York."

Sookie's words took Nan by surprise. She waved a hand at some assistant and began striding towards the exit of the studio. We followed; her arrogant behavior wasn't doing anything to calm my temper. She led us into a limo that was standing in front of the studio and we all climbed in. As the limo began pulling away from the curb, she curtly told Sookie to explain.

"We are certain that the Queen kidnapped the King and his retinue. They've been missing for 48 hours now, and the last place they were seen was leaving the New Orleans airport for a conference with the Queen," Sookie spoke so quickly that her words almost began to slur together. She knew we wouldn't have Nan's attention for long unless we convinced her she needed to interfere.

Nan leaned back into her seat and evaluated Sookie through squinted eyes. She turned her head towards me.

"Is this true, Sheriff?"

"Yes," my voice rang out stiffly. "After sending us to investigate New York's disappearance, Sophie-Anne had a bomb planted in my room. She wanted to make it look like someone was attacking vampires in Chicago, but Anubis' video tapes clearly show that New York made it safely out of Chicago."

Nan fell back a little and she shook her head in frustration, rolling her eyes a little.

"I knew I should have had that woman dethroned-she's certifiable. What does she think this is, the Crusades? We can't afford to have a bloodbath right now; do you know how much work it would take to hide the slaughter of some of the most prominent businessmen in the world from the press?"

Sookie glanced at me quickly with a smile in her eyes. Just as I thought it would, her scheme worked perfectly.

"Where are they being held?"

"That's where you come in," I began to explain. "Sookie can read the minds of the humans close to the Queen, but we're not sure she'd be able to make it out of the palace safely without the manpower in back-up you'd be able to provide."

Nan looked indifferent about the idea of Sookie being killed until I pointed out Sookie would need to escape so we could know where New York was being held. I was reminded of Godric's distaste for unequal treatment of humans. Maybe Nan wasn't the best choice as the main AVL spokesperson.

"Alright. Let's go. I have an interview in Italy tomorrow evening so we're going to have to make this quick. We'll take my chartered jet."

The flight with Nan and her veritable army of bodyguards allowed me the time to plan how to effectively storm the palace. Sookie must have been exhausted; she fell asleep before we even taxied down the runway and I had to wake her after we'd parked in the hanger. Nan spent the flight on the phone, schmoozing with various human leaders.

Once we arrived a few blocks away from the palace, Sookie gave me a very nervous look. I handed her a cell phone with my disposable cell phone's number and drafts of several different text messages programmed in it.

"Wish me luck," her voice said determinedly, but there was a slight quaver to it too.

I leaned in so I could whisper in her ear.

"Trust me, lover. You will be safe," I patted the long sword that was in my lap as reassurance.

She nodded, gulped, and gave me a plastered smile. I gave her a sweep-her-off-her-feet kiss. Then I got a real smile.

"To be continued," I whispered in her ear, then pulled back and gave her unmistakable look of lust.

Sookie smiled, shook her head a little, and fought back a small laugh.

_Good.

* * *

_

_Sookie's POV_

I stood and took a deep breath before I willed my legs to walk forward, moving me within view of the palace guards. Putting on my forced smile, I approached the security checkpoint.

"Hi," I began brightly, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and I'm here to see the Queen."

The guard looked unimpressed. He spoke into a microphone I couldn't see, and held one hand to a small earpiece that was in his ear. After a moment he nodded and stepped to the side indicating I could pass. The procedure in the security room was even more elaborate than before. I sure hoped Eric had a different route into the palace planned.

Approaching the throne, I hoped I would be able to convincingly disguise my anxiety at being there as worry and grief over the loss of Eric. Hadley was sitting at the foot of the Queen's throne when I entered the room.

"Sookie. I'm glad to see you safe and sound. I heard about what happened to Eric," she lied, "Absolutely tragic," her voice sounded delirious as she said that last word. She then continued with exaggerated concern, "If vampires as powerful as Eric and New York aren't safe, there must be a very treacherous enemy out there."

I wondered just how she'd managed to stay in power for longer than a few seconds. She was either _really_ bad at this, or she simply didn't care if I knew what was going on because she wasn't worried about what I could do.

_I'll show her just how wrong she is_.

I nodded gravely, and after a moment turned my attention to Hadley.

"Hadley! Oh my goodness!"

Rushing to her, I hugged her and then sat down next to her, holding her hand.

"We've all been so worried about you!" I said, lying only a tiny bit.

Hadley gave a small smile, but her eyes were full of apprehension.

"Gran doesn't know I'm here, does she?"

Her words stung. It had only been about two months since Gran had passed: the wound was still raw.

"She," I paused, realizing this was a perfect opportunity. The Queen was watching us carefully and I met her eyes.

"Your Majesty, may Hadley and I go somewhere to catch up? We haven't seen each other in years. I'm sure you have important matters to tend to and I know our chatter would bore you."

Nodding, Sophie-Anne looked at us indulgently then she smirked at Hadley.

"You'll owe me a favor, Hadley."

Hadley's eyes lit up and she smiled while blushing; she nodded eagerly. My stomach lurched.

Once we arrived at what looked to be Hadley's bedroom, we sat on cross-legged on the bed, facing each other. I reached out to hold her hands before I began telling her the bad news about Gran.

"Gran passed away two months ago," I waited until after her eyes registered comprehension to continue. "The funeral was...nice-I wish I'd known how to get a hold of you before then.."

"Oh," she looked at her lap and didn't seem to know what else to say. Hadley's reaction was more or less what I expected. She had had a very mixed relationship with Gran: Gran loved Hadley and Hadley used Gran. I'm sure Hadley had some affection for Gran-but I just never saw it.

I skipped the details of Gran's death; I didn't want to relive it and I couldn't afford to get emotional right now. After what seemed to be an appropriate pause, I changed the direction of the conversation.

"So what's it like to live with the Queen?" I questioned, faking what I thought would be an appropriate amount of enthusiasm.

Hadley seemed relieved at the change in topic. I concentrated on reading her thoughts while she gushed on and on.

"Oh, wow!" I bluffed once she finished talking, not really sure what she had said out loud, "Did you ever get to meet the king of New York? I heard he was such a hunk, I'm so sad I didn't get to meet him in person!" I had no idea if the King was actually handsome, but it was the best intro I could think of at the moment.

_Sure I did, _Hadley thought.

I saw an image in her brain of Hadley chasing a naked Sophie-Anne from this room down to the basement where New York's party was being held and the Queen raved about her devious plan in front of them-just like the typical movie villain.

_Oh shit_, thought Hadley.

But I was faster. I lunged onto Hadley and pinned her, clamping her mouth shut so she didn't have a chance to run or scream to the guards in the hallway. Easily, I kept her pinned with my body and one arm as I reached into my pants pocket with my other arm to grab the cell phone.

_I guess the Queen's never given Hadley blood, _I thought with relief.

I dialed Eric's number and described where New York was being held.

"Stay where you are," Eric commanded. "I'll come to you once it's safe."

About an hour later, by which time my arms were incredibly sore from holding Hadley down in one position, Eric burst through the door. He smirked when we saw me on top of Hadley.

_Eww! She's my cousin! This is not hot girl-on-girl action, _I thought, annoyed at the seemingly universal male fantasy of lesbianism.

Eric threw me off of Hadley, onto the other side of the bed, and jumped so that he landed on top of me, with his knees and elbows at my sides, supporting his weight. He began roughly kissing me. Leaning his weight back to his legs, he tore off my shirt and ripped my bra open. He moved his hands to my breasts, grabbing them both, one in each hand, and savagely squeezed and massaged each one, pulling on my nipples. I cried out with longing in my voice-I had never felt such pain mixed with pleasure before-it was intoxicating.

As Eric pulled away to rip my pants off, I took a moment to check if Hadley was still in the room. She wasn't. I went back to focusing on the vampire who had just started to lap at my clit and core with a frenzied pace. It didn't take long for me to have my first orgasm, and while I was seeing fireworks behind my closed eyes, I felt his fangs enter my left inner thigh with brutal force. It surprised me, but for some reason his uncontrollable hunger for me set off another orgasm and I came yet again.

He seemed to notice and while frantically licking at the puncture wounds to close them, he opened his pants and pulled them down. He entered me in one smooth motion and I let out a guttural noise that was somewhere between a grunt and a scream. I yanked at his shirt and he tore it and threw it off. My nails scratched up and down his back and ass, urging him to drive into me even faster and harder. We both came, but Eric kept going until he came two more times, shifting my legs and bottom into various positions so he could get just the right angles. Those angles worked very well for me too.

After what seemed like just a few moments (but in reality was surely much longer), he collapsed onto the bed next to me. He gazed into my eyes and smiled.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you are amazing."

I blushed. Running his fingers through my hair, he leaned down and began kissing the skin all over my body. I moaned with pleasure.

"I could worship this body for a thousand years."

My entire body tensed up and I pushed him away.

"We should get back to Bon Temps, Eric," I declared while sitting up and looking for my pants. When I finally found a part of them, I realized that Eric had ripped them to shreds. Thankfully Hadley was about my size, so I went to her wardrobe to pick out something to wear home. I figured taking an outfit was the least of the things she could be mad at me about.

Eric watched me, confusion overflowing from his eyes.

"Have I said something wrong? Is that not a romantic thing to say?"

I turned to him after straightening out the collar on the shirt I had put on.

"I'm not going to live for a thousand years, Eric. I'm human and I'm going to stay that way." The memory of Eric's comment about me knowing what it's like to have a maker flooded my mind.

"Why would you not want to be a vampire? Why would you want to grow old and weak when you could forever stay young and beautiful?"

Eric's words stung and I felt my heart crumble. I thought I could believe that Bill would love me even as I grew old and he stayed young-but Bill had other reasons for making me love him.

_Why would Eric want to stay with me? He's so handsome and he could have anyone he wanted. Why did I ever think this could work? Stupid, Sookie, you're being stupid. Of course things would never work with _Eric_. Get a grip. _

When he realized I wasn't going to respond, Eric began dressing and once he was finished he walked over to me. I was staring out Hadley's window at the lights of New Orleans, my arms were crossed and my face was stony.

Eric put his arms around me and leaned my back against his chest.

"We will speak of this again, lover. For now, let me take you home. You've had some very full days."

I nodded and followed him out of the bedroom, refusing to hold his hand. When we passed through the room that held the throne, I saw Sophie-Anne being held down by two bulky vampires while Nan chastised her. There was a ragged group of vampires feeding on humans behind the throne, and Andre-the vampire who creeped me out so much-was now sitting on the throne.

Watching the view out my window, I was silent during the entire ride in Eric's corvette. When he pulled up to my house, I didn't say a word. I just got out of his car, walked to my house, grabbed the spare key I kept hidden by the front door and went inside, slamming the door shut.

I leaned with my back against the door, shut my eyes and began bawling. The last few days had been so stressful. Maybe I was being irrational, maybe I had overreacted.

The roar of the corvette's engine as Eric sped off made me sob even harder.

Crumbling to the floor, I curled into a fetal position on my side and had a little pity party all by myself. Because I was on the floor, I saw the black boots silently walk into my living room before I saw who was wearing them.

I looked up and screamed.


	16. Finally

_**A **__**quick and dirty **__**summary of what**__**'**__**s happened in the first 15 chapters and the prequel to this story:**__ After Sookie watched Godric on the rooftop, she goes down to Eric__'__s room and they shyly end up grieving together for their respective losses. Eric asks, and Sookie agrees, to stay with Eric until he falls dead-but Sookie also falls asleep, and they lie next to each other __in bed __holding hands. __Days later, __Eric goes to the Queen__'__s to kiss up in order to secure his position since Nan Flanagan had threatened him in Dallas when he defended Godric. While at court, Eric sees Bill reporting to the Queen on how his seduction of Sookie is going. Eric forces Bill to confess his motives to Sookie and before leaving her house, he tells her, "You deserve much better." Eric continues to be torn up about the loss of Godric and he struggles to understand the new perspective Godric had on the world and humans. Disgusted with the patrons at Fangtasia, Eric seeks out the human Godric praised, Sookie __Stackhouse__. He visits her house and __they __talk. Talking leads to kissing, but Sookie pulls away saying she won__'__t give away her heart again so easily. Eric finds his feelings for Sookie go much deeper than he__'__s willing to admit to himself. _

_Queen Sophie-Anne orders Sookie to help her with a summit she has with the royalty of New York. In New Orleans, Eric courts Sookie with roses and cranberry red luggage. At the Queen__'__s, Sookie sees firsthand how cruelly other vampires punish V dealers and realizes that Eric__'__s treatment of Lafayette wasn__'__t nearly so bad. The New York party never shows up and Sookie and Eric are attacked by some __W__eres as they are returning to their hotel __close to dawn__. One of them gets away because Eric doesn__'__t want to leave a badly injured Sookie unattended. Eric gives her some of his blood so she won__'__t be left alone, vulnerable to attack, during the daytime in the hospital. Lemony goodness (chapter 11-for your reference). Eric calls Pam and asks her for advice on Sookie. More lemony goodness (chapter 12). _

_The Queen reveals that New York never arrived in New Orleans. She sends Sookie and Eric to check their last known location which was a layover in Chicago. Sookie is overwhelmed by the large city, but Eric helps her. Eric meets up with an old friend who is also the sheriff of Chicago. After some investigating, they learn New York__'__s party hasn__'__t been taken in Chicago and they return to their hotel, only to have a bomb go off in their room-triggered by them unlocking the door. Eric protects Sookie, gets them fresh clothes and they surreptitiously sneak around Chicago to a new hotel. Sookie wakes up in the middle of the day to find someone trying to kidnap her after setting fire to the room. She knocks him unconscious and drags Eric to safety. Sookie decides they should just ask Anubis Air if the Queen told the truth about New York not arriving in New Orleans. When they learn Sophie-Anne had lied, Sookie __suggests__ they ask for Nan Flanagan__'__s intervention in the multi-state debacle which was likely to end in a lot of high-profile vampires being murdered. With Nan's help, New York's party is found in the Queen's dungeon and Sophie-Anne loses her crown. Eric and Sookie enjoy a moment together and during the post-coital pillow talk Eric tells Sookie, __"I could worship this body for a thousand years." Sookie takes his comment in the worst way possible and remains closed off during the drive from New Orleans back to Bon Temps. She leaves Eric and enters her house alone, only to find someone in her home._

_

* * *

End of chapter 15, Sookie's POV_...

Watching the view out my window, I was silent during the entire ride in Eric's corvette. When he pulled up to my house, I didn't say a word. I just got out of his car, walked to my house, grabbed the spare key I kept hidden by the front door and went inside, slamming the door shut.

I leaned with my back against the door, shut my eyes and began bawling. The last few days had been so stressful. Maybe I was being irrational, maybe I had overreacted.

The roar of the corvette's engine as Eric sped off made me sob even harder.

Crumbling to the floor, I curled into a fetal position on my side and had a little pity party all by myself. Because I was on the floor, I saw the black boots silently walk into my living room before I saw who was wearing them.

I looked up and screamed.

* * *

_Eric__'__s POV_

The sound of the roaring engine helped soothe my anger a little bit. Once the tires left Sookie's gravel driveway and hit the pavement, my back slammed against the seat of my Corvette.

_I do not understand women._

Sookie was so magnificent this night. I had gone to her while still in full bloodlust from having just finished a minor skirmish; most humans would have been frightened by my passion, but she wasn't. She was hungry for me and met my vigor stroke for stroke, thrust for thrust. I had never met a human like her before in all my years. Overwhelmed by her perfection, I had searched my brain for the most romantic words I could think of.

Vampires rarely mate for much time. When one is immortal, long-term relationships take on a whole different meaning, and few are willing to give up variety freedom for more than a few years. For me to tell Sookie I would be joyful to be with her for a millennia, and mean it with every fiber of my being, was one of the greatest gifts I could ever give. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen it that way.

I hadn't meant I would turn her that very moment, of course I'd want her to prepare and be fully ready for that transformation, but for some reason, she seemed to interpret my words in the worst way possible. Trying to think of a gentle way to explain what I meant to her, I felt at a loss. She had gone through quite a lot of stress in the past few days, had barely eaten anything, and was absolutely exhausted. Now was not the time to pursue the subject; I was afraid if I did she would end up stubbornly taking a stance she would never rescind.

So I silently drove her home, going well over 100 miles per hour most of the time so I would have time to drop her off and make it home before sunrise. My plan of showing her my home was clearly not going to happen tonight. Racing the sun was not something I did often, but it was still exhilarating and it helped distract me from my frustration over Sookie's reaction.

Then I felt sheer panic rise up from Sookie.

I swerved my car in a U-turn quite gracefully and sped back to her home. I didn't have much time before sunrise, so I hoped I could resolve this quickly and find a place to stay for the day.

When I raced into her home I found a Were pinning her down, trying to unbuckle his belt. Sookie was fighting him off, and he was having trouble holding her down with one arm. Outrage bubbled over in me as I saw this _Were_ attempt to defile my Sookie. I lifted him off of her by the nape of his neck and flung him into the wall of Sookie's living room. Kneeling by her side, I asked her if she was alright.

"Now I am," she said in a raspy voice, "He's the same guy who attacked us in New Orleans and got away."

Her words hit me like a pile of sliver bricks. I had let him get away and he'd come after Sookie again. I wanted nothing more than to tear him limb from limb, but some part of my brain registered that we needed to know who was sending him to attack Sookie. Appearing in front of the Were with vampire speed, with one hand I clasped his neck just below his jaw and lifted him into the air with ease. This would have to go quickly, I didn't want to leave him alive when I was dead for the day.

"Who sent you?" my voice was cool and calm.

He spit in my face.

I broke his right pinkie finger with my free hand and asked again, with a little more fervor this time.

"I'll never tell you!"

Slamming him onto the floor, face down, I pulled one arm backwards and brought it dangerously close to snapping it in two.

"Sookie," I called out, meeting her eyes to convey my hidden meaning, "Come, and help me hold him down."

Of course, I didn't need help holding him down, I wanted Sookie to read him, and I remember from her time at Fangtasia, that touching someone's skin had made their thoughts clearer to her. Her eyes brightening with recognition, Sookie came to the other side of the Were, put one hand on his neck and another in the palm of the hand I was holding up. She closed her eyes and I asked the Were again.

"Now then, who did you say sent you?" this time my voice was deadly cold.

Sookie's face filled with horror.

"Bill did. Bill was with the King of Mississippi when this man and some of his friends were hired to kidnap me," Sookie's voice rang out with disgust.

I resisted the urge to drain the fucker right then and there.

"Where were you supposed to take her?" I seethed.

Sookie closed her eyes and then shook her head. The Were was whimpering.

"It's some old abandoned warehouse; I can see the route they took from the Mississippi palace so Bill could show them where to take me."

"How many others are there?"

Sookie gasped.

"There were five more, but one was killed in New Orleans and another was badly injured in the fire at our second Chicago hotel room."

It had been just over 15 hours since that fire, that Were might not be down for much longer. I had to count on there being four of them. Sunrise was coming and I was running out of options on where to keep Sookie and myself. The shifter wouldn't be able to fend off four werewolves, and Bill would know to send them there. Actually, anywhere Sookie would normally seek shelter would be bad.

I snapped the Were's neck quicker than a heartbeat; I didn't have time to drain him. Sookie's hand was still on his neck and she looked like she was about to vomit as I swept her off of her feet.

_Let her vomit on me, just let us get to my home before sunrise,_ I prayed silently.

I flew faster than I'd ever flown before, burying Sookie's face in my chest and sheltering her body as best as I could from the high winds. We got to my home with just a minute to spare. I opened and closed the house, resetting the alarm system. I could have swept us both to my bedroom but Sookie looked so fragile that I didn't want to move her so suddenly when it wasn't imperative and I certainly didn't want to fly away from her abruptly.

"Don't leave this house," my voice rumbled to Sookie before falling into my daytime slumber. Since my house was completely light-proof, I didn't burn up when I collapsed into the chair adjacent to my foyer.

* * *

_Sookie__'__s POV_

I looked around nervously as I watched Eric drop to the recliner. There were windows all around the living room, but they didn't seem to let light in like a normal window would. When I didn't smell the telltale scent of burning flesh, I breathed out a sigh of relief. I didn't think I would be able to drag Eric somewhere quickly.

My mind was whirling in overdrive as I slumped towards a comfy looking couch. So much had happened in the past few days, I didn't know if my wired mind would let me rest. I slipped off my shoes, curled up onto the sofa and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the couch.

I woke with puffy and a blotchy face. As I looked at the sad sight in the mirror by Eric's front door, I noticed that I had indentations on the left side of my face from where my skin had been pressed into the sofa cushion, and my hair looked like something from a bad 80's glam band due to the rapid flight to Eric's home. I looked down and realized that my clothes were still ripped from the man who had tried to rape me last night. Wrapping my arms around myself, I held myself tightly.

I wandered around Eric's first floor, hoping to find a bathtub-maybe I'd feel slightly more human and less vanquished (word of the day) if I could wash up. Finding two bathrooms, but no tubs, I continued my search on the second floor. There I found a bathroom that was as large as my kitchen, with a claw-footed tub in the center that was very deep and large enough to easily hold two Erics. I didn't want to think too hard on how many women Eric had entertained in this tub.

Plugging the drain, I adjusted the water until it was slightly hot, but still bearable, and let the water run to fill it. I looked through Eric's collection of bath products and picked a bottle of bath salts labeled "Dead Sea Salts – Sandalwood." I poured a sizable amount in-I didn't think Eric would care-and gently lowered myself into the tub. Once the water was high enough, I turned the faucet off. The scent of the bath salts and steam filled the room; I felt the tension slowly begin to drain from my muscles.

* * *

_Eric__'__s POV_

I rose to the smell of sandalwood and I followed it upstairs to my master bathroom. There I found Sookie sleeping in, what was now, a lukewarm tub of water. She had only used half a bottle of salts, instead of the full bottle and I frowned a little that she hadn't used the full amount. I'm sure the extra salt in the water would have done her muscles good.

Picking up an oversized, soft, white, bamboo towel, I lifted her gently from the tub and into my arms. I was successful in not waking her as I carried her into my bedroom and laid her softly onto the bed. I dried her, folded back the comforter and sheets on the other side of the bed, and slipped her into the bed, tucking her in.

I wanted to ravage her, but there were, sadly, more pressing matters to attend to. By now, the other Weres would know that their companion was dead, and they surely would seek vengeance for their fallen pack member. I had been so relieved that we'd made it to my home in time last night that I hadn't thought to fight my daytime slumber in order to arrange for my day man to pick up my car. By now the weres would undoubtedly figure out I was the one who killed their companion. Fortunately, only Pam knew the location of my home. I lay down in bed, next to Sookie but on top of the covers, and began to think through all I knew.

If the Weres had met Bill at Mississippi's, Bill must have told Russell about Sookie's powers and had worked out some arrangement to have her work for Mississippi. Otherwise I doubt Russell would help Bill in his scheming to capture a woman. Whether or not Bill had planned to keep his word, I didn't know. I'd always thought of Bill as a stupid, but honorable, vampire. These last few weeks have proved him to be otherwise. Clearly, the end result was to win Sookie for himself yet again. Once I thought about it, I had no doubt he was trying to prove himself as the knight in shining armor yet again by rescuing Sookie from her kidnappers. The kidnappers he had hired to capture her. Anger boiled my blood as I meditated on how his plan had almost gotten Sookie raped.

Once I unraveled Bill's plan I was surprised at how much risk he was taking for her. I gazed over at Sookie's sleeping figure and wondered just how much power she wielded over me.

I showered and dressed, going over my plan the whole time. I would finally take a page out of Sookie's book and I came up with a simple plan. Russell was famously old-fashioned and followed tradition quite closely, there was no doubt in my mind he didn't know Sookie had been claimed by me. It would just take a simple visit to explain the situation to him. I suppose we could just call him, but I wanted to see Russell, and Bill, in person. When I stepped out of the shower, I noticed that Sookie's clothes from last night had been ruined. I made a quick call to Pam and ordered her to bring a new outfit to my house for Sookie and leave it downstairs on the table just inside the front door.

It was about an hour after sunset when I woke Sookie. I briefly explained my plan to her and she nodded sleepily and got dressed. I could tell she still had some reservations about being around me, but she was able to put them aside so we could deal with the immediate threat at hand. I hoped I could make her realize the meaning behind my words the other night before we returned to Louisiana.

* * *

_Sookie__'__s POV_

I spent the flight staring out the window. It was amazing to me how many flights I'd been on in less than a week, and how quickly I'd gotten over my fear of flying.

_I guess I have too many other things to be afraid of_, I shuddered as I remembered the face of that man peering down at me while he pinned my arms.

"I will need to tell them you are mine."

I nodded blankly, not even turning my head from the window to face Eric. Bone-weary was the only way I could think to describe how I felt at that moment. Tired of being considered property to be touted about, exhausted from all the attempts on my life, and just plain sick of having to constantly be on the run. I wanted to lie in my own bed, under my own quilt that Gran had made, sleep at night like normal people do and eat three square meals a day.

_Is that really so much to ask for?_

"Last night, I did not mean I wanted to turn you just then-I was only trying to compliment you."

I didn't reply, but I let Eric's words sink in.

Once it was clear that I wasn't in a chatty mood, Eric turned to make some phone calls. While being driven to meet the king, I forlornly watched the landscape pass through the window. My head was leaned against the glass and I couldn't even summon the energy to frown.

The palace was far less ornate than Sophie-Anne's. In fact, it looked just like any other restored old Southern mansion. We were taken inside; there was no security checkpoint to pass through once we entered the guarded gates, and we were standing in front of the King and Bill less than five minutes after our taxi had pulled up to the house.

I couldn't raise my eyes because I didn't want to risk meeting Bill's. I wondered if he realized just how horribly awry his plan had gone. Would he even care what had almost happened to me? Finally, my curiosity got the better of me and I looked up to see a seething Bill Compton.

* * *

_Bill__'__s POV_

I could smell Eric all over Sookie. I felt her become aroused many times since she rescinded my invitation, but I just assumed she was pleasuring herself after having lost my companionship in bed. The possibility that Sookie had become involved with Eric Northman seemed too far fetched to even imagine. The Weres had reported they were together in New Orleans, but it would make sense for Eric to accompany Sookie-he wouldn't want to lose a valuable resource to the very unstable Sophie-Anne.

But when I saw Eric's smug face enter Russell's receiving area, I knew I was doomed. Russell's adherence to the old ways was strong, and with good reason. The Magistrate still punished infringements on other vampires' humans very heavily as I'd seen so recently. Still, the smell of Sookie was so familiar and so intoxicating; it took every last drop of my willpower to keep myself from rushing to her. Eric must have known how much I was struggling because after a quick, cursory bow to Mississippi, he looked right at me with an arrogant smirk.

"So, is it true, Eric? Have you claimed Sookie Stackhouse as your own?" Mississippi inquired.

I closed my eyes; I couldn't bear to look at Eric's glinting eyes anymore.

"Yes, you're Majesty. Sookie is mine."

Eric's voice rolled the phrase off his tongue with the authority I had once held. An echo of my voice rang in my head as I remembered a day not too long ago.

_**She will never be yours, Eric.**_

Then the memory of Eric's apathetic response in Dallas after he tricked Sookie into drinking some of his blood and I had punched him rang out in response.

_**It**__**'**__**s done. I**__**'**__**m part of her now. Get out of the way.**_

I wish I knew then he had meant more than just clearing his path to the door. Maybe things could have been different. My heart filled with anguish and my mind relived what it felt like to be inside of Sookie and taste her sweet blood.

"Mr. Compton. Were you aware of this development?"

"No, you're Majesty, I was not," I examined the toes of my boots closely; I couldn't bear to meet the eyes of anyone in the room at that moment.

"It's interesting to me that so much fuss would be made over a simple girl, telepathic or not."

I heard heavy footsteps fall as someone approached Russell.

"Arlington, taste the girl. I wonder if there's not something more to her than meets the eye."

I met Eric's eyes and for a moment our faces mirrored a mix of horror, fear and curiosity. Since I first met Sookie, I had thought she was something more than human. No doubt, Eric had too. Telepathy is rare and it has never been linked to any one cause. To have knowledge of Sookie's otherness known to the supernatural world could put her in grave danger and make her an even more sought after target.

The vampire, whose special ability must have been discerning races, approached Sookie, pricked her finger and brought a drop to his mouth.

"Mostly human, but a touch of Fairy…. And something else I can't quite put my finger on."

I felt my eyes widen as large as they could and everything suddenly clicked. Eric looked taken aback for just a moment, but he quickly regained his arrogant composure, and this time his smirk was even bigger than usual.

_Fairy. Sookie is part Fairy._

"My dear," Russell began gently speaking to Sookie, "Being part-Fae is quite valuable to our kind. It gives one's blood an addictive quality. I have no doubt that's at least partially why these two vampires have gone to such great lengths to win over your affections."

* * *

_Sookie__'__s POV_

When that vampire had pricked my finger, I flinched a little. Being tasted like a vintage wine is not my idea of a good time. But when he had started saying that I was, 'mostly human' I visibly recoiled. By the time the king of Mississippi had finished explaining what that all meant, I'd had more than enough and I felt my world fade to black.

I woke in a pool of sunshine in my very own bed. For a moment, nothing else in the world mattered. Then a rush of memories flooded into my mind and my innocent joy was ruined. I clutched my bed's extra pillow to my chest and let my tears roll freely for a minute before lifting up my chin and forcing the tears back.

_I am a Stackhouse. Stackhouses don__'__t just give up. We don__'__t just break. _

With firm resolve, I wiped the tears off of my cheeks and threw off the covers. Swinging my legs off the side of the bed, I noticed a note propped up on my bedside table. I gingerly lifted the note, the paper was thick, cream-colored and and had a slightly dimpled texture to it. The front of it was blank but inside there was a short note written in elegant handwriting.

_**Sookie,**_

_**Before my fangs ever grazed your perfect skin, I craved you. Just as I do now. **_

_**E**_

A wave of contentment overtook me as Eric's words shattered the wall I'd built around my heart after learning about my true heritage. I read the words over and over again, committing them to memory. I knew with every part of my being that his words were true. Eric had shown me time and time again since I'd met him that wanted me. We made each other laugh, we had wonderful conversations, we had mind-shattering sex-boy did we have great sex.

Spots of the black ink bubbled up as my tears fell on the note, unbidden. Once I had read every word of the note five times, I forced myself to stop. I carefully laid the note open, so it could dry, and fetched myself a glass of water.

Gulping down the tall glass of water, I considered Eric's actions and words since I'd met him. I knew, without a doubt, that he wanted me from the moment his intense gaze fixed on me the first time I saw him in Fangtasia. The pessimistic part of my brain immediately began listing the reasons he couldn't have possibly wanted me for me.

_Maybe I smell different to vampires. Bill, Pam and even Diana seemed fascinated with me when they got close to me. Bill seemed to be able to tell what Sam was from across the room. Maybe I emit vamp-attracting pheromones. _When I put it that way to myself I couldn't help but feel like the addictive quality of my blood was really irrelevant to this decision. I'd read all about pheromones years ago after Jason spent a ridiculous sum of money on some sort of special cologne and I knew enough to know that that sort of thing can never really be taken out of the equation-so why worry about it?

But even without putting that aside, as I analyzed every detail of my interaction with Eric, I knew he was after me for far more than my blood. He seemed to relish my company, he laughed at my jokes, he enjoyed talking with me late into the night. It occurred to me that as much as Eric liked me, the real question I have to ask myself is: do I want to be with him?

_I lust after him (who wouldn__'__t after those hot dreams and the even hotter nights?), he riles me up in a way that no man ever had before and lightening bolt size sparks fly between us. So clearly, attraction, chemistry, and sex aren__'__t a problem. He makes me laugh…_ The reasons kept pouring in one after another and I knew in my heart of hearts that I knew the answer all along-it was just scary as hell to admit it to myself: I was in love with Eric Northman.

I looked at a clock on the wall, there were couple hours left until sunset, I had just enough time.

* * *

_Eric__'__s POV_

My eyes flew open as the sun set and I peered to my side and saw the most beautiful sight I'd seen in my existence. _**My**_ Sookie was lying on her side, propped up on one arm, one leg seductively crossed over the other, her perfectly tanned skin entirely bare. I was a bit surprised that I trusted Sookie so implicitly that it didn't bother me that she had memorized the route to my home and the security codes. Of course, it wouldn't have been hard for her to remember the security code, it was simple _SookieStackhouse._

Our eyes met and she held my gaze intently. Through my blood connection with her I could sense her strong conviction and I swear my undead heart nearly burst with joy as her love washed over me. I turned to face her, my naked body moving smoothly on the satin sheets, and I reached over to tuck a stray tendril of her hair behind her ear. My fingertips slowly grazed the side of her face and words escaped me entirely.

Continuing to hold her gaze, I raised her free hand to my lips and began slowly and purposefully kissing each of her fingertips. I went on, lavishing her skin with kisses as my lips moved down her fingers to her palm and then down to her very sensitive wrist. I darted my tongue out and lightly stroked her pulse with it. I felt a shiver go through her entire body and her eyelids slid closed for a moment before reopening and meeting my eyes once again. This time, they were full of lust, but the night was young and I knew I would have her many times this evening. For now, though, I wanted to draw out her anticipation. I wanted to make her so full of longing that when her first _petit mort_ hit she would think she was coming undone. And so I resumed my meticulous caressing of her entire body with my lips, tongue, and fingertips. I could feel the heat radiating off of her body, warming my cool skin and it made me crave her even more.

When I could no longer bear to hear her quiet whimpers asking for release I stopped my teasing and plunged my tongue directly into her core. I kissed her for all I was worth, expressing the depth and expanse of my love through my care for her lower lips. Moving to her nub next, I circled, swirled, and suckled it, expertly making her come again and again after her anticipation had built up for so long. When she was left panting, her legs quivering, I moved up to her breasts, grazing her nipples with my fangs, squeezing her curves roughly and laving my tongue across her nipples over and over, making them erect with desire and anticipation. I kissed my way up her neck, following the tempting artery that was pumping blood to her flushed face. When my lips reached hers, I kissed her with such passion and fervor that I felt her body reverberate with moans beneath me and she clasped her body onto mine, clamping her limbs as tightly to me as she could. Guiding my length to her dripping entrance, I continued my assault on her lips as I entered her. We both gasped in pleasure and I pulled out slightly and pushed in again. Her body was arching against mine with desire and rocking back and forth, hungry for even more of my length. I hovered us into the air while continuing my thrusting and gracefully flipped us over so that Sookie's legs were straddling my hips. I gently dropped us the short distance back onto the bed before she could notice what had happened-though I needn't have been so sly, she was so delighted by our new position that she hadn't noticed at all. Grasping her hips, I merely followed her lead, using my strength to help her move with more ease.

It felt so right to have Sookie like this. I felt the weight of my undead heart lighten as we became one and I felt Godric smiling down on me.

Fin.

* * *

_A/N: __Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts-each one encouraged me and brightened my days. __I__'__m so, so sorry about the wait. __I__ had most of this written shortly after chapter 15 posted, but I just didn't like it and I kept rewriting and changing it. I'm still not completely satisfied, but I kicked my inner perfectionist to the curb and posted it anyways, because, well, I don't know if I'll ever be satisfied. The good news is that I have been dreaming up a couple of other stories and I will probably start posting those once I have quite a few chapters done-and I'll do my best to not let my inner-perfectionist delay me like this again!_


End file.
